Two Hearts
by Odilyn23
Summary: First fanfic! Harry met Liz when they were six. She vanished without a trace. Years later they meet again. Will the innocent love that never had a chance to blossom return? How will Liz help Harry against Voldemort? Possible DH Spoilers, DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Enjoy and please be kind and review my first fanfic!! Reviews make me happy!

Odilyn

* * *

Prologue

"Hi. What's your name?"

The soft voice startled the six year old boy with the unruly hair. He looked up suddenly, unsure if the question was directed at him. A girl about his own age with light brown curly hair and big chocolate brown eyes stood in front of him, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Are you talking to me?" His green eyes opened wide as he asked the question.

"Of course. There isn't anyone else here." This was true. The July day was scorching and everyone was indoors with air conditioning, not hanging about a worn out playground.

"I'm sorry. Nobody usually talks to me. My name's Harry, Harry Potter."

" Hi, Harry. My name is Elizabeth Greer. I've seen you around here. Where do you live?"

"I live with my aunt and uncle, the Dursley's. They don't like to have me hanging around the house during the summer. It gets lonely though. I don't have any friends." Harry looked down as he said this. His messy black hair shifted slightly, revealing a curiously shaped scar on his pale forehead. Elizabeth noticed this and wondered how he got it.

"I don't have any friends either. My family just moved here from France a few weeks ago. Would you maybe like to play with me?" A pleading tone had crept into her voice.

"Sure."

Thus began the first real friendship of Harry Potter's life. Lizzie, as she liked to be called, was like sunshine spilling into his otherwise dreary life. They would meet almost every day during that summer at the playground. She was very observant for her age and knew how to cater to Harry's various moods. She would be blithe and merry when he was happy or sympathetic and thoughtful when he was blue. Harry soon learned that his life at the Dursley's became more bearable if her sunny, pixie face was waiting for him by the slide at the park.

Then, on the first day of September, she was gone. They were supposed to meet at the park as usual. Harry strolled listlessly into the play area, his hands deep in his too-big jeans. His uncle, Vernon, had been particularly nasty to him today. He needed Lizzie to cheer him up. He waited and waited, but she never came. She was never late. He knew then that she was gone and he would most likely never see her again. Lizzie was gone and his life would go back to its dreary monotony. That night he cried himself to sleep for the first time since Lizzie had flitted into his life.

* * *

"Quick, Liz. Pack your bags."

"But Mama, I'm supposed to meet a friend! Why do we have to go now?" Lizzie asked her mother as Mrs. Greer frantically tore about the room, shoving clothes into an oversized suitcase.

"Don't ask questions, Elizabeth. We are going to your grandmother's house in Paris. Go pack now."

Lizzie knew that it was useless to argue when her mother used that tone. She could only hope that she would be able to get a message to Harry before they left.

The front door burst open. Her father stood in the doorway, a panicked look in his eyes.

"They're coming, Eva! Take Liz and get out of here. I'll hold them off."

Her mother grabbed her hand quickly before dragging her out the back door, but not before she looked in her husband's brown eyes. The unspoken message there was enough to bring tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I love you, Eva. Take care of Lizzie. Elizabeth, listen to your mother, she will explain everything. I love you both. Now go!"

"I love you, Harold!"

Evangeline Greer shouted this as she gripped Lizzie's hand tightly and turned on the spot. Lizzie felt as if the air was being pushed out of her lungs and a rushing sound pressed on her ear drums. The next moment it stopped and they tumbled to the ground in the middle of her grandmother's living room. Lizzie was too shocked by the words her father had spoken to even be surprised by the strange change in locality. Her mother's arms wrapped tightly around her and their mingled sobs shook through their bodies. She knew her father was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not British, I don't have kids, I am not a published author, my name does not begin with a J, and I am not rich. You guessed it! I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy.

Chapter 1- Explanation

"Mom...why?" Elizabeth's voice was trembling. She was lying under the covers in her grandmother's house in Paris after a traumatic experience that she still didn't understand nor was she sure she wanted to.

"Liz, I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you was done for your good and because your father and I love you and want to keep you safe."

Liz always worried when her mother prefaced an explanation like this. It usually didn't mean anything good. Why start an explanation of something wonderful with reassurances, anyway?

"Liz, I am a witch."

Elizabeth was stunned. A witch? What did that mean? Witches only existed in the pages of her favorite fairy tales. She must have misheard.

"Mom? What did you say?"

Liz's mother sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I am a witch, dear. I can do magic. That was how we got to your grandmother's house so quickly. She is a witch as well. I am a half-blood, which means that my father was a muggle or non-magic person."

Elizabeth returned to the earth quickly. She was always a very trusting person, sometimes to her misfortune. Her mother always had to have the "don't talk to strangers" talk with her when she was younger. But, now, she knew that her mother would never lie to her and so she embraced this new knowledge wholeheartedly.

"But why didn't you tell me? What happened to Father? Will I be able to do magic too? When..." The questions tumbled forth without a stop. Eva Greer held up her hand.

"One at a time, Elizabeth. First of all, this is more serious than you can imagine. By learning about the wizarding world you will be learning about one of the deadliest foes of the human race, muggles and wizards alike. You must be ready for this and I believe you are. There is a powerful dark wizard who is gathering himself many followers who are called Death Eaters. He calls himself Lord Voldemort though his real name is hardly one to inspire terror," she sneered as she said this. Liz hadn't ever seen her mother make that face before and it frightened her more than the other information. If this man was bad enough to make her sweet, kind mother actually _sneer_, then he must be wicked indeed.

"Elizabeth, your father was a muggle. We met when I was training to be an Auror," she paused. "That's a dark wizard catcher. I had to take a class in a muggle college as part of my training. Soon after we started dating I told him about being a witch. He still loved me and embraced the world to which I belonged though he could never work magic himself."

"Are you still a...what was it again?"

"An Auror dear," Mrs. Greer said softly. "Yes, I am. That is part of the reason that your father...is..." she stopped and took a shaky breath. "Darling, I am a very good Auror and a powerful witch. This is not boasting, it is telling the truth. Voldemort didn't..._doesn't_ like good Aurors because they put his followers in prison. He has tried many times to kill me. We have always been protected however, until today. I knew they were coming and that's why we were rushing. But your father, he knew that if he didn't delay them, they would be able to follow us. Your father is a hero dear. Always remember that: a hero who loved you and spent his last breath defending you."

The next few moments were spent in sorrowful communion between mother and daughter. The tears rolled down their cheeks, painting trails of bitterness on their pale skin. Lizzie knew that it would hurt for a long time. Though young, she had a large amount of wisdom. She knew that it would take a long time to heal. But the tears were healing tears and she soon felt a little better after the shower. She was ready for more information.

"Mama, will I be a witch too?"

This was her burning question. Now that she knew that this magical world existed, it would be hard to be like her father: part of the wizarding community by relation and yet separate. She waited with bated breath.

"I'm not sure yet dear. You see, because you have a magical parent and a muggle one, your chances of inheriting the magical gene are fifty-fifty. Children start showing magical tendencies at different ages. I would have expected to see some before now but there is still time."

At first Liz felt disappointed, but that feeling was soon replaced by hope. She still had time! Maybe, just maybe, she would be a part of this world that was both a place of magical wonder and terrifying horror. Just maybe, she could fill up the void make by her father's death. She was too young to know that it would take a different kind of magic, a more powerful kind, to fill up that void.

* * *

Be Kind Please Review!

Thanks to jolly-for-heart07 for reviewing my prologue and for being so kind to my first attempt at fanfiction!!


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

Disclaimer: My dream is to become a published author. I don't own HP.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. The plot is going to really pick up soon and I'm going to make the chapters longer. But I have 58 hits and only 1 review! I really want to know what people think about it and if I should continue. Please review! I'm not going to update until I get 5 more reviews (only 5, pretty please?)!

Here goes:

* * *

Chapter 2: Acceptance

"You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

These were the words rolling around and around in the head of Harry Potter. He was attempting to fall asleep but the heavy breathing of the giant Hagrid next to him and the fear that this was all a dream kept him from dozing off. If all this was real, then his life was about to change drastically and it was going to be the best birthday he had ever had; except, maybe, for his seventh birthday, four years ago, when a melodic, little-girl voice had sung "Happy Birthday" to him in the park. His thoughts drifted to Elizabeth. He wondered where she was and if she even remembered him. He had thought much about her in the past four years. She held a sacred place in his memory. He remembered her big, soft brown eyes that held so much trust in them and her soft curling hair that wisped across her lightly freckled pixie face. What would she say if she knew he was a wizard? Would she still be his friend? He hoped so, but it seemed that he would never find out. He finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming about that sweet little girl and the pure, innocent love that never had a chance to blossom.

0000

"You have been accepted to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

These were the words rolling around and around in the head of Elizabeth Greer. Her goose-down pillow didn't seem as soft as usual. She hadn't been this happy for four years, since she moved back to France. She was magic enough! She wondered if it was possible to be _not_ magic enough. If you had even a little magic, would you be accepted? It was an interesting question. She would finally make friends! She didn't have any friends because kids thought she was strange. But now, she would meet kids who were like her. Lizze sighed and ran a hand through her messy curls. She thought of the last friend she had. Did he even remember her? Did he think she didn't care about him? They had rushed out of the country so quickly that she hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye. She thought of his deep emerald eyes that brightened up whenever they saw her, his messy black hair that never lied straight no matter how many times she had tried to help. He was so kind to her. Would he still like her if he knew she was a witch? She would probably never know. She rolled over and shut her eyes, her thoughts still dwelling on the boy who unknowingly held the key to her gentle heart.


	4. Chapter 4: Life Changing

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since an update. I still haven't received 5 reviews, but maybe if I get the story moving along more, the reviews will follow. (said in a very hopeful tone) I decided to move on with the plot. I will probably throw in some flashbacks to Liz and Harry's friendship in the future.

A couple of notes 1) Suffice it to say that Liz and Harry hit it off about as well as six year olds can, and that Liz is just a shy person, which is why she has no real friends (I can relate!). 2) Liz didn't tell her parents about Harry being her friend because they were very protective of her and she was afraid, in her six year old mind, that they wouldn't let her see him if they found out. There you go and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks.

Chapter 3- Life Changing

A flash of green light and the high-pitched sound of evil laughter startled a slumbering Elizabeth Greer from her sleep. She bolted straight up in her canopy bed in the girl's dormitory at Beauxbatons. Her heart was pounding.

_It was only a dream, just a dream_, she kept repeating to herself.

It had seemed so real. A large clammy hand protruding from a dark cloak, a rasping breath, a woman's pleading voice, and then the green light and the laugh. She tried desperately to remember what the woman had said, but the dream was slipping away like water in the desert. Even the horror she had felt was dissipating as the sun's gentle rays filtered through the glass skylights.

Lizzie sighed. These dreams were getting slightly irritating to tell the truth. She had been having them persistently for the last two years, since she had started at Beauxbatons. She had just begun her third year at the prestigious school of magic and was already the favorite for top student in her year. She sighed once more. She wished she had a friend to share these strange dreams with. Oh, she had plenty of "friends", but they were more like school buddies and room-mates than anything else. No. After experiencing a true friendship when she was young, no matter how brief it ended up being, she had a hard time replacing it with anything less substantial. Harry. He would understand these dreams and the horror they held for her. She had learned more about the young boy since entering the magical world. At first, she was thrilled to find out that he was a wizard as well. He would accept her! But then the true story of his terrifying past had filled her with pain and sympathy. If anyone could understand having a loved one killed by that evil ...thing, it was Lizzie. How she wished that they went to the same school! But he went to Hogwarts in Scotland somewhere, while she was in France and with no chance of moving anytime soon. Or so she thought.

* * *

She dragged her feet lethargically down the marble corridor. Her head was hanging and her shoulders sagging. She wished that these nightmares would just go away. They were cutting into her sleep and making it difficult to concentrate in class. She tucked a wisp of curling brown hair behind her ear.

_I hope this meeting with the headmistress will be quick so that I can finish my Potions essay_, she thought as she yawned and took a right turn at a large portrait of a sea nymph combing her hair. She hoped that she wasn't in too much trouble. The note had appeared by her plate at lunch and Lizzie had been wracking her brain ever since, trying to think of what she had done wrong. She had been too tired lately to play her occasional prank and hadn't been particularly sassy to the professors or anything like that. Lizzie shook her head as she neared the entrance to the headmistress' office, trying to clear it of the cobwebs.

The door opened silently when she uttered the password and she stood in a large, airy circular room, decorated in an abundance of blue and gold. The floor to ceiling window behind the desk admitted a glow of sunshine that made the room luminescent. Behind the large desk sat the even larger form of Madame Maxime. Her olive complexion was unusually pale and her normally twinkling black eyes were dull and full of pity as they rested on Elizabeth.

"Sit down, Lizzie," she said soberly. (A/N- I cannot write accents, so just use your imagination while reading Maxime's lines!) Liz knew that something serious was going on. The teachers always insisted on using given names and not nicknames. She sat.

"Lizzie, I have very bad news and before I give it, I just want you to know that you have many friends who support you and have your best in mind," Madame Maxime was looking down at her large ring-clad fingers, apparently finding it difficult to look into Liz's expressive brown eyes. "Both your mother and your grandmother were killed by Death Eaters on Tuesday night."

The world seemed to stop spinning and time stood still. Her heart sped up and her ears were pounding with the blood pumping through her body. They were gone. Her sweet kind mother who was the best mother anyone could have and was always there for her. She was gone. The emptiness that had entered her heart when her father died and that she had attempted to cover with the magical world was revealed. It consumed her. It was all emptiness. But if it was all emptiness, why did it hurt so badly? Why did it fill her heart with a sharp stabbing pain for which there was no relief? She wished to lose herself in the emptiness for then she wouldn't have to feel. What a blessing it would be to feel nothing! Then the pain would cease, but, she supposed, she would cease to be as well.

The world returned into focus as Madame Maxime began to speak. Lizzie didn't hear what she was saying. She was breathing heavily and gripping the edge of the desk until her knuckles began to whiten. She slowly trained her ears on what was coming out of the headmistress' mouth.

"...we will of course miss you very much, but you are a citizen of Britain and the Minister of Magic has taken it upon himself to find you a suitable guardian, especially as your mother was a noted Auror. You will finish out the year here of course, but when you move to Britain, you will attend Hogwarts of course. Professor Dumbledore has already been contacted and I believe he has shown great interest and sympathy with your plight. You will be well looked after, Elizabeth. I hope you will remember that."

When Maxime took a breath, Lizzie jumped in. She couldn't handle it. She was having trouble even breathing, let alone thinking.

"Yes, thank you, ma'am. I...need to...yes...I think I need to...go...now," Lizzie gasped it out and, nodding politely, exited the office as quickly as possible, leaving Maxime with tears in her eyes for her favorite student.

Lizzie ran. She ran until she couldn't feel her legs anymore. She didn't even know where she was until she dropped down on something soft. Her eyes were streaming with tears and her breath came in ragged gasps. When she could see again, she realized where her feet had carried her. She was in her favorite place on the grounds where no one else ever came. Underneath a large weeping willow by the pond, she had created a small haven beneath a large root. Cushioned with blankets and pillows and charmed to stay dry, it was quite cozy and, best of all, secret.

Lizzie stilled her breathing and relaxed. The ache in her chest was heavy and oppressing. She imagined that it would take many years and more than a little magic of a potent kind for it to be eradicated. But at least she could think now. She had little information and many questions. Her mother and grandmother had been murdered by Death Eaters as had her father. Why? Why _her_ mother and father? She had never thought of that until now. Yes, her mother was an Auror, but she wasn't the only one. Why had Voldemort sought her out? She knew there was something behind all this and she was going to find out.

I'm going to Hogwarts. I'll see Harry again. The thought scared her slightly. What if he doesn't like me? What if he's changed? No, don't think that Elizabeth. You have enough worries without borrowing more. If you are going to worry about something, worry about who's going to be your guardian. They could be horrible or awful or cruel. But the Minister wouldn't do that, would he?

Lizzie's head started to whirl and ache and she laid it down on the soft pillow. Soon her thick eyelashes fluttered closed and her breathing slowed and deepened, sending her into a deep sleep.

_"Not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside you silly girl!"_

_"Not Harry, please, kill me instead, but not Harry!"_

_"I said stand aside!'_

_"No-"_

_"Avada kedavra!"_

Lizzie jerked upright her heart racing. It was dark and cold and her legs and arms were stiff. She was still under the willow and the sun was just setting. Her dream was vivid. As if it had just happened. What was the name the woman had been shouting? Was it Johnny? No, Frankie? Again, as soon as she awoke, the dream began to slip away before she could analyze it. But as she became more awake, her own sense of pain and loss returned double fold. It was almost unbearable. And the worst was she had no one to share it with, no one to confide in. She crumpled into a heap and began to sob softly. She was alone.


	5. Chapter 5: What Now?

A/N: I know that this chapter is short, but they will get longer I promise! Thanks to Alorkin for his great review and comments. In answer to one of his questions and for others who might have the same one: Liz's father was killed by Death Eaters when there was a small breakout from Azkaban due to security issues. Liz's mother and grandmother were killed by Death Eaters who were never sentenced, are living semi-respectably, and were not caught in the act of murder. As to why _her _family was killed...you'll just have to wait and see! Enjoy! Odilyn

Disclamer: Nope. I wish.

* * *

Chapter 5- What now?

Once again the sun rose over Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. And once again, a certain brown, curly head rose from its pillow, yawning widely. It was mid-January and a Saturday, which was why the dormitories were empty. Elizabeth rolled over, her eyes wide open. Her cheeks were slightly hollow and she had light grey circles beneath her eyes. She was becoming too thin and weak. Her eyes especially held an empty look in them that twisted the heartstrings of any who happened to look in them, even those who didn't like Liz.

_What do I have to live for? What is there in life for me now? _

These thoughts and others just as depressing had been in her head for the past months. The Minister still hadn't found a "suitable" guardian for her, and she was afraid that if he didn't find one soon, she would just be stuck in an orphanage. She didn't want a bad guardian, but, in her mind, even a bad guardian would be better than the orphanage. Little did she know, Dumbledore himself had taken an interest in her well-fare and had shot down many of the candidates for guardians that Fudge had approved of. At least someone was watching out for her, though she wasn't aware of it yet.

Liz sighed. What was left? There was nothing, nothing at all. Even her grades were suffering, because who would care if she passed or failed? What did it matter anymore? She would die in the end just like her loved ones, so what did it truly matter?

_"Love, Elizabeth. There is love and life and laughter in the world. That is what we live for. Beauty and joy and friendship. Things worth living and dying for, things worth fighting for. That is what your father died to give you. A chance to live, laugh, and love. And that is what I will continue to fight for: a future in which evil is kept at bay and many more people can have a life of beauty and love that will last for eternity."_

Elizabeth had tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She had forgotten that conversation with her mother years ago, during a time of depression and grief over her father's death. He would be disappointed in her. Her mother would be disappointed. They died in order to create a better world for her to live in, not to have her squander their precious gift of life. They had loved her and each other. She would not let that love be in vain. Voldemort was an evil thing and though he was "dead", Elizabeth knew that his power was only sleeping, not destroyed. Her mother's death was proof of that.

_I will not rest until that evil is eradicated and banished from the earth. It is like a parasite, sucking out the life and love and joy from the world. It must be conquered, it __will__ be conquered, if I have to give everything, down to my last breath, to accomplish it. _

Elizabeth stood up slowly from her bed and walked to her trunk. She pulled out a soft, light blue sweater and pulled it over her head. She hadn't worn color since her mother's death, but had shown her grief in black clothing. Her mother loved blue. It was her favorite color and her eyes lit up whenever Liz wore it. Liz walked to the mirror and combed her hair, pinning it up so that the long dark curls cascaded down her back from the crown of her head. She hadn't shown her curls since her mother's death either. She had plaited her hair and pinned it into a severe bun as a physical expression of her intangible grief. Her father loved her curls. He liked to comb them for her and then he'd pin them up. Then he would call her his princess and twirl her about until they were breathless and he had to pin her hair all over again because it had fallen out.

A single tear leaked out of her eye. It would take a very long time for the hurt to heal. But she was glad. If she hurt, then she would never forget them. She wanted to keep their memory etched in her heart so that she could live for them. So that she could fight for them. It was immensely important that she remember and never, ever forget.

She turned from the mirror and squared her shoulders. Time to face the world and hide her grief. As she exited the room, her heart felt a twinge of something she hadn't felt for months. It was joy.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Life

A/N: I won't always be able to update these chapters so quickly, so enjoy it while it lasts! Thank you to the following for reviewing: animaluvr123 and Little Mizz. I'm glad you liked it. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks, Odilyn.

Disclaimer: I own Liz and the plot you don't recognize. Everything else I own purely in my dreams.

* * *

Chapter 6- A New Life

"But Albus, all of these wizards are respectable, pure-bloods who would be happy to give Elizabeth a good home. I don't understand what all the fuss is about, really." Fudge puffed his cheeks out and heaved a sigh. He wiped a hand across his red, shiny face. It was warm in here and he really did not feel like spending his Saturday afternoon in a sweaty office with Albus Dumbledore discussing the future of a girl he didn't even know.

"Cornelius this girl is the daughter of Evangeline Greer, the most noted Auror next to Alastor Moody. She has every potential of being one of the most powerful witches of her generation. We are in charge of deciding her future. It cannot be treated lightly." Dumbledore's normally twinkling blue eyes had a serious look in them as he eyed the panting man next to him. "Cornelius, I have a family that I believe would be just what she needs. If you will trust me, I would like you to sign these papers with an Unbreakable Seal."

"Trust you? Albus, how can I trust you when you so obviously don't trust me! An Unbreakable Seal, indeed! What do you think I would do, take her away from these people as soon as she learns to like them?" Cornelius Fudge's face began to turn an even deeper shade of crimson and his voice began to crescendo.

"You know very well that is not the case. What if someone else were to come into office who didn't have her best interests in mind like you do? An Unbreakable Seal would ensure that these papers could never be changed and that this family will always be her guardians unless both Elizabeth and her guardians decide to part ways. It is for her own good, Cornelius and in no way a slight to your trustiness."

Fudge sighed.

"Well, who is it Albus?"

Dumbledore leaned forward and whispered a single name into Fudge's ear. Fudge hardly seemed surprised at all.

"I thought it would be someone like that. Well, if you're absolutely sure. They do have plenty of experience with children, a family of that size. And I believe their even related very distantly to Evangeline. I was always surprised that Evangeline became an Auror, considering her family..."

"You forget, Cornelius, that Evangeline was separated from her family at birth and probably didn't even know about them. Not to mention, not all of her family became Death Eaters."

"Still, you must admit it's strange. Very well, Dumbledore, I'll sign."

Dumbledore handed Fudge a golden quill made of a single phoenix feather. As he wrote, the quill glowed brighter and brighter until, with the last flourish, it emitted a stream of golden and scarlet sparks that hung in the air above the parchment until disappearing into the paper, leaving a faint aroma of cinnamon and spices behind. Elizabeth's fate was sealed.

* * *

"Good-bye, Elizabeth dear. We will miss you and we will never forget you."

These words sounded strangely hollow in Liz's ears. It wasn't that Madame Maxime didn't mean them, because she knew she did. It was more that Liz' herself really felt no sorrow at the parting. She would miss the familiarity, nothing more. Madame Maxime would be replaced in her life by Professor Dumbledore and, from what Liz had heard, he was more than equal to the responsibility. Beauxbatons, though it was familiar, would be replaced by Hogwarts which, by all accounts, was quite amazing. She had no dear friends to part with and every hope of having dear friends for the first time at Hogwarts. And Harry was waiting for her. Though, that was actually one of the most frightening thoughts. Would he even remember her? Much had happened to her and she had changed. She was no longer the carefree pixie-child of six that had played in the park.

_But then_, she thought, _Harry hasn't had an easy time of it either I'm sure._

All in all, she wasn't sad to be leaving. No, she was just unsure of what the future held for her. It was all going to be new and unknown, and that was a frightening thought. She hadn't even yet been told the names of her guardians, only that they were a family with children. It was a strange thought.

_I am going to belong to people whom I have never met before and I don't even know their names! And I will have other children to live around! Strange indeed for an only child. I hope they will like me. What if they don't? What if I don't like them? _

Maxime buried Elizabeth in a hug, which wasn't the most pleasant sensation, considering her size. Two very large tears were rolling down the headmistress' cheeks. Liz, however, was dry eyed. She tried to look sufficiently woebegone but she was too overwhelmed to really feel anything.

"Here, dear," Madame Maxime said as she handed her a rusty soda can. "It is a Portkey. In thirty seconds it will transport you to the Minister's office, where your guardians are waiting. Your exam results will be sent to you as soon as they are ready. Good luck!"

A blue glow began to surround the can, and before she knew it, she felt a sharp jerk behind her stomach and the Entrance Hall of Beauxbatons was whirling away in a blur of color. Before she even had a moment to be amazed at the sensation, something else was whirling into focus and then she was tumbling to the floor of a small office, while the soda can clattered onto a messy oak desk.

"Elizabeth Evangeline Greer, 9:32 A.M., Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, here for a meeting with Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic, Albus Percival Walfric Bryan Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts among other things, and her new guardians, Arthur and Molly Weasley of Ottery St. Catchpole."

This voice sounded from behind the desk and sounded very mechanic. Liz glanced up and saw a small, thin little man sitting behind the desk, dictating while a green quill skimmed across a parchment of its own accord. When the quill dropped to the table, he finally looked at Liz.

"You will follow me now to the Minister's office. Be quiet."

Liz was dubious. He was rather intimidating, despite his short stature. He seemed to show little emotion and was difficult to read.

_Oh well_, thought Liz. _It's not like __he's__ my guardian. These Weasley's are. I wonder what they're like? I guess I am about to find out._

They had come to a stop at a heavy wooden door. The shriveled, prune man stood aside and opened the door for Liz, bowing after he did so and walking away quickly. Liz caught a glimpse of a high vaulted ceiling and a big fireplace, but then it was all red hair. A whole load of people stood by the fireplace, each one sporting a different shade of vibrantly colored hair. It was too much. Liz finally did what she had been worried she would do all day. She passed out.


	7. Chapter 7: A Bit of Weasley Wisdom

A/N: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it. It will probably be at least two weeks before I can update, because I am going on vacation with my family. (Disneyland!!) Keep reading and reviewing. I hope to come home to at least five more reviews, please!! Thanks again and enjoy, Odilyn.

* * *

Chapter 7- A Bit of Weasley Wisdom

When Elizabeth came to, she was lying on something soft and looking up into a pair of twinkling blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of those eyes.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Elizabeth. I'm sorry, but I believe that seeing the entire Weasley family was a bit overwhelming for you."

His eyes twinkled merrily and Elizabeth soon found herself bursting into laughter. It struck her as incredibly funny that she had made such an entrance. What it must have looked like to them! Her laughter bubbled forth like a spring long stopped up. She had a beautiful laugh, like rain on the mountains. It was infectious. Dumbledore joined in with a deep rumbling chuckle. She heard two other voices join in from by the fireplace. Liz could tell a lot about people from their laughs. One, the male one, was rather wheezy and tentative, as if he were afraid of offending someone. The other, a woman's, was hearty and merry, but kind and sympathetic at the same time, as if she knew that Elizabeth hadn't laughed since her mother's death. Liz liked their laughs at once.

She sat up slowly as the laughter subsided and turned to look at the owner's of the nice laughs. A slightly balding, red-headed man stood next to a short, plump woman, also with red hair. They both looked very kind and Liz felt drawn to them at once, as if she knew that they had the ability to help her on the path toward healing.

"Hello, dear. I am Molly Weasley and this is my husband, Arthur," the woman said, stepping forward.

Elizabeth stood up and held out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, tentatively.

Molly stepped closer to take her hand, but changed her mind and brought Liz into a comforting hug instead. Liz was slightly surprised, but soon relaxed into the hug. It was a soft, sweet hug and the woman smelled nice, like spices and clean laundry and fresh flowers. It was much different from the bone-crushing hugs of Madame Maxime.

When she was released, Liz brushed a tear from her eye. _I think that this will be a good thing, though it will take a lot of getting used to._

"Elizabeth..." Arthur began.

"Please call me Liz. No one but my father called me Elizabeth, except sometimes teachers."

"Of course, Liz. We asked the rest of our family to step out while you were revived. We have seven children. But only five of them are here at the moment. Would it be alright if we called them in now?"

_Seven? Seven! Seven children. How will I even keep them all straight? _

Inwardly groaning at the thought of meeting so many new people, being naturally shy, Elizabeth nodded slowly. As Mr. Weasley moved toward the door, she caught his sleeve.

"Perhaps...well...maybe you could have them come in a couple at a time? That way I can try to keep them straight..."

Arthur smiled at her kindly. "Of course, Liz."

She sighed. Well she might as well get it over with.

First to come in were ginger-haired twins. They had identical mischievous grins and Liz knew that she would have to watch out for them. Though she assumed they were identical twins, for some strange reason, Liz could see many differences between them which made them unique in her eyes.

"The one on the right is Fred and the left is George, Liz. Fred, George, Elizabeth Greer." Arthur glanced rather nervously between his mischievous twins and the shy looking girl. He was rather surprised when Liz gave them a smile to rival their own.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm sure," she said with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Why, George, I do believe that we've found a competitor in the smirk department!"

"Fred, I dare say you're quite right!"

"My lady, allow me to assure you that, as a new member of the Weasley household, you get one week free from any pranks of any kind. After that, you become fair game. Do we understand each other?"

Liz gave a short chuckle. These two had no idea who they were messing with. She had done her fair share of pranks at Beauxbatons. If it was a war they wanted, a war they would get.

"I understand perfectly, so long as the deal works the other way around as well."

Fred and George looked slightly taken aback, but their grins were soon back in place and they seemed to be even more excited.

"We look forward to the expiration of your freedom."

They went to stand by the fireplace and soon had their heads together, whispering furtively and casting appraising glances at Liz every so often. Mr. Weasley gave them an exasperated look and smiled sympathetically at Liz.

"Up for round two?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled. The twins weren't so bad. Hopefully the rest of them would be just as nice, if perhaps not quite so into pranks.

"Fred, George, where did Percy get off to?" Arthur called from the open doorway.

Fred rolled his eyes at his twin.

"He said he had to scurry off to finish his report for his summer internship. Floo Powder Conservation or something like that."

Mr. Weasley sighed and mumbled something that sounded like "Well, at least he's got ambition.".

When he came back, a tall, gangly freckle-faced boy and a shorter pretty girl followed him. And what color was their hair?

_I don't think I'll ever view red-hair quite the same way. There are so many shades that they can't really __all__ be called "red". _

"Liz, this is Ronald, goes by Ron. And this is Ginevra, goes by Ginny. Ron, Ginny, Elizabeth Greer, goes by Liz."

Ron gave her a slightly nervous, lopsided grin and stuck out his hand. She took it and shook it firmly, despite it being slightly sweaty. His awkwardness and nervousness actually served to calm her. She thought he looked like a funny fellow, once you got to know him.

Ginny just came forward and stood in front of Liz and looked her straight in the eye. She had nice honey brown eyes that were very expressive. Right now they were boring into Liz's eyes, honey meeting chocolate. There was sympathy and anger and joy and sorrow and revenge and friendship in that gaze. At first, Liz was worried about which emotions were meant for her, but when Ginny finally swooped in for a hug, her fears were relieved. Ginny, like her mother, gave a comforting hug. But it was the hug of a true friend hugging a true friend and Liz could hardly stop the tears.

_I've been becoming a human garden hose recently. I really need to get a hold of myself._

When they pulled apart, the tension in the room seemed to melt away and everyone began to talk at once to each other. As Mr. and Mrs. Weasley moved toward the desk to sign some paperwork, Ginny motioned Liz into the opposite corner of the room where Ron was standing.

"I am so glad that I get a sister! I have wanted a sister for...well basically since I was born, considering that I'm the youngest." Ginny had a huge smile on her face.

"So, the three that weren't here today are boys as well?" Liz asked shyly.

"Yes, Bill, Charlie, and Percy," Ron cut in. He looked almost surprised that he had spoken, but soon roused himself to continue. "Percy is interning this summer at the Ministry and decided that you were taking too long to wake up so he left to go finish some report or other. He's gone slightly mental over work, that one." There was a pregnant pause. "And Charlie works on a dragon reserve in Romania and he couldn't get any time off work. The same goes for Bill who works in Egypt for Gringott's."

"That's our wizard bank," Ginny added at Liz's bewildered look. "It probably was a good thing that we weren't all here or who knows what might have happened."

Liz caught the amused light in Ginny's eye and laughed.

"Yes, I might have fallen into a coma or something," she quipped.

Ginny and Liz were still giggling, when Dumbledore called her over to sign her portion of the papers.

Less than an hour later the whole Weasley family and Liz were standing in the queue in the Atrium awaiting their turn to Floo to the Burrow, which, Liz was told, was the Weasley's home. Percy had joined them and Elizabeth didn't like him quite as much as the others. He had a supercilious air about him that made one automatically feel inferior. Of course, because Elizabeth was the daughter of a noted Auror, he did bow when they met, but must have soon decided that the shy girl with the big brown eyes did not deserve much of his attention, for which Liz was actually grateful.

All of the Weasleys except for Arthur, who had to stay and finish his day at work, had disappeared into the fireplace. Mr. Weasley brought Liz into a hug.

"We are glad to have you, my dear. The children all know about what happened although I'm sure that they won't be able to understand at first what you've been through. They might be a little bit boisterous for you. Please know that they sympathize with you, even when they might be giving you a hard time, especially those twins of mine," Arthur said this with a grimace. He turned back to Liz with a more serious look. "Liz, I don't completely understand all of the circumstances surrounding your family's death but I do know this: you will be safe with us and we will do our best to help you and love you. Be wary of becoming bitter. Bitterness is like a weed that is hard to pull up once it takes root. I will see you tonight. Speak distinctly: the Burrow."

With that, Liz found herself nudged into the fireplace. After naming her destination, she was whirling through ash and soot, everything spinning about her. But her mind was mulling over the bit of wisdom Mr. Weasley had given her. She would remember it for the rest of her life and much good would come of it.


	8. Chapter 8: For Better or For Worse?

A/N: Hello all! I had a wonderful vacation and was so happy to come back to more reviews! It made my day. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. I know that I enjoyed writing it! Enjoy and please review!!

Odilyn

* * *

Chapter 8- For Better or For Worse?

"Well, here we are dear. It's not much, but it is home to us," Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

_I like it_, Liz thought. It was homey and comforting, just like Mrs. Weasley herself. It was rather untidy, but Liz thought that, since there was now another girl in the house, she could soon help clean it up.

"You had better like it, because you're stuck with it," said the twin that Liz knew to be George.

"For better or for worse," chimed in Fred.

"Just like a marriage, it can only be dissolved by divorce," George said with a smirk.

"Except, in the wizard world, there _is_ no divorce, Fred," Fred finished with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't be silly. I know that _you're_ Fred," she said with a wave of her hand toward Fred. She smiled at their shell-shocked expressions. She imagined that no one (not even their mother) had ever been able to tell them apart. Well, there was a first for everything.

But behind the joking, their words rang true. She was with the Weasleys for better or worse. Fudge had signed the document with an Unbreakable Seal, which meant that both parties had to agree for the guardianship to be terminated. What if Liz didn't like it here, but the Weasleys wanted to keep her? They could and she could legally do nothing about it.

_Stop that, Liz. Worrying never helped anybody. The Weasleys seem like reasonable people. If you really wanted to leave, they would probably let you, now listen to what they're saying._

"...you will be sharing a room with Ginny. I hope that's all right. I put an Enlargement Charm on it so that there would be enough room. We thought you might not want to be alone at first," Mrs. Weasley was explaining as she led the way through the living room and up the stairs.

"Here it is dear. I'll leave Ginny here to help you get settled. Dinner will be ready in an hour." With one more hug for Liz, Mrs. Weasley left the room. Liz was now alone with Ginny and she was slightly nervous. Sure, Ginny seemed to like her well enough in Fudge's office. But now they were alone, and Liz's shyness was starting to set in even more.

_A curse, that's what it is. It's a curse to be shy._

Ginny seemed to suffer from no such curse. She gave Liz a dazzling smile.

"I am so glad you are here. I know that you wish you were not, because of the circumstances. But it will be fun, you'll see."

With that said, Liz's shyness seemed to vanish. She chatted and laughed with Ginny as they unpacked her trunk. They were on the way to becoming fast friends. They were very different in a lot of ways but were alike enough to get along. The unpacking went by quickly and soon they were just sitting on the bed talking with half an hour to go before dinner.

"So what year are you in again, Liz?" Ginny asked, lying on her stomach.

"I just finished my third year at Beauxbatons, so I will hopefully be going into fourth year at Hogwarts. I understand that the coursework is more advanced at Hogwarts but I have been doing extra studying to make sure that I'm not behind," Liz answered, leaning against the wall.

"That's too bad. I'm a year behind, in third. I probably won't have any classes with you. But I do hope that you're in Gryffindor. All of us Weasleys have been. Fred, George, and Ron go right now, and Percy graduated this last year," Ginny paused thoughtfully. "Oh, and Harry and Hermione are in Gryffindor too."

Liz's heart did a strange sort of somersault inside. Harry? No, it couldn't be. Ginny was talking about the other houses at Hogwarts and didn't seem to notice that Liz wasn't listening. It could be another Harry. Harry isn't an unusual name. It would be too strange to be taken in by people who were friends with the Harry Potter. It was just another Harry. That had to be it.

"...Gryffindor's the best house really. I do try to be unbiased of course, but I _am_ a Gryffindor myself." Ginny smiled. "I hope that you don't mind a crowded house Liz. Charlie and Bill don't live here of course, but the seven of us manage to fill it up pretty nicely. And of course we always try to get Harry to come and stay with us." At Liz's apprehensive look Ginny continued. "He's one of Ron's best friends from school. Ron's in your year and so is Hermione Granger, Ron's other best friend. Harry is Harry Potter. You've probably heard of him, even in France."

The world seemed to grow very still. Liz's mind whirled. Why did it affect her so much? She had known that Harry went to Hogwarts. She had known that she would meet him again eventually. Why was she reacting this way? It must be because, all along, she had been pushing the thought of their first meeting into the back of her mind. Or when she did think of it, it was in the context of school, a new student meeting another student. He wouldn't know why she was there and she would get a chance to get to know him again before explaining about her tragic past. But now, if he was friends with Ron, he would probably know all about it before they even met. He would know they were going to meet and would have all these expectations that she wouldn't be able to fulfill. It was becoming very difficult to breathe and was it getting hot in here?

Liz lifted a hand and wiped the sweat off her pale brow. Her breathing was getting more laboured. Ginny stopped talking and looked at Liz with a worried expression.

"Liz? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She sat up and took Liz's hand.

"Oh, Ginny. You don't understand," Liz covered her face with her hands and broke down for the first time in front of someone else. She had never done that before. Her sobs had never been witnessed by another. She had hidden her heartbreak from the world and put up a facade of respectable grief. No one knew about the deep sorrow that she carried in her heart. Until now.

Ginny just held her. She offered silent support and understanding as Liz poured out her sadness in tears. When her sobs lessened, she pulled back and looked at Ginny.

"I know that you want to know more about what happened to me. I'm not ready. I also know that something has happened to you as well. But I'm not ready to hear about it, even if you are ready to tell. It's too soon yet," she said slowly as her breathing slowed down as well. Ginny nodded in understanding, her eyes wide at the thought that Liz knew that something had happened to her. How did she know?

"I have a great understanding of people, Ginny. I read them well. It is sometimes nice and sometimes...well sometimes I wish that I couldn't see the things that I do."

_Should I tell her about Harry and me? If I do, perhaps she can ask Ron not to tell Harry my name. That way, when we meet, he won't know that it's me yet._

She decided to tell Ginny. Ginny would understand and would know exactly what to do. Though she hadn't known her long, Liz knew that Ginny was someone that she could trust and who wouldn't tell anyone else unless Liz wanted her to. She took a deep breath.

"Though I don't want to talk about my parents right now, there is something I want to tell you," Liz said softly, looking down at her hands. The way in which she said this piqued Ginny's interest and she became all ears.

"I met Harry Potter when we were six years old." She looked up at Ginny. Ginny's eyes were wide and she looked surprised and then another look crept into her eyes. Liz, though good at reading emotions and looks, had a hard time with this one. It looked almost devious, mixed up with a fierce joy, but why would that be? It soon passed however and only curiosity remained.

"Well? What happened?"

"I lived very close to Harry at the time and we became best friends, always meeting in the park. I have never had a friend as good as him...until now maybe," she added quickly looking at Ginny. "He was always so sweet and understanding. He seemed to understand me better than anyone else, even at our young age. And then, my...my father...was..." Liz took a deep breath. "_It_ happened and I had to leave without saying goodbye. I'm scared to meet him again after all these years. He was the best thing that happened in my childhood. What if things have changed?"

Ginny had to hide a smirk. This would be fun. It was obvious to her that Liz still considered Harry her best friend. Ginny doubted that Liz had ever thought of Harry as more than a friend, because she talked of him and their friendship so innocently. But Ginny had given up her fancy for Harry in the last year and had been resolved for awhile now to play matchmaker for her brother's best friend. He needed someone who understood him and that was the difficulty. No one at Hogwarts had gone through a fraction of the things that Harry had. And now look, Liz was just dropped into her lap. And now it was discovered that there was a previous connection and a considerable amount of current affection. It was perfect.

"Liz, I understand perfectly." Ginny struggled to keep the Fred and George smirk at bay. "Harry has changed, I'm sure, since you knew him, but so have you. You have both gone through things that changed you permanently. But in this instance, you have become more alike than you know, instead of growing apart." She paused and there was a thoughtful silence between them. Liz knew that Ginny was right, but it didn't help to make her less nervous.

"How about this, I will ask Ron and the rest of the family not to tell Harry about you. We will have to tell him about you generally, of course. We would tell him that we became the guardians of _someone_, we just wouldn't tell him your name. Then he would meet you in person when he comes to stay with us. Well, we hope that we can get him to stay with us that is, especially as the Quidditch World Cup is being held in Britain this year. His aunt and uncle are very hard to convince though. How does that sound?"

The whole time Ginny was saying this, Liz was looking more and more relieved. She wouldn't have been, however, if she knew what her new friend was planning. Ginny was already planning out a way for Harry and Liz to meet alone. Ginny had inherited a large amount of her brother's liking for pranks, but she had chosen to employ her talents in other areas. Manipulation was one of those talents. She could have chosen to use it for evil, but she only used it when she felt it was absolutely necessary. This seemed to be one of those times.

For better or for worse, Ginny Weasley was going to try to get Harry Potter and Elizabeth Greer to fall deeply in love. Little did any of the involved parties know, the seeds were already planted and only awaited the right conditions and a little rain to sprout and blossom into a bountiful garden.


	9. Chapter 9: The Meeting

Hi all! I am happy to announce that this story had now received over 2,000 hits!! I am glad that so many people have read it. Now, if only more of them reviewed...

Thanks to the following for their awesome feedback and positive comments. Every bit of encouragement helps!

amrawo, d112hpfan, Dirt Rider 712, Jessica Hatchett, Alorkin, Twilight's Illusion, animaluvr123, and Noc007

Thanks again and enjoy! (Review as well...please?)

* * *

Chapter 9- The Meeting

"Do you have them?" Ginny whispered to the mischievous, ginger-haired twins crouched beside her. They were in the living room of the Burrow, beside the large fireplace.

The twins nodded, their grins lighting up their faces. This would be the best prank yet. Liz had definitely been keeping up with their numerous pranks and there was never a quiet moment in the Weasley household. Ginny knew that Fred and George were the perfect ones to help her with her plan.

"Just remember the deal, you two," Ginny said with a Molly-like scowl. "I had nothing to do with this, you take all the blame."

"Right-o, dear sister of ours," said Fred. "It's worth it just to play this prank on Liz. I still have the marks from her last attack." He rubbed his backside with a look of reminiscent pain.

"The hard part is going to be making sure that she doesn't find out that you lied to her beforehand," said George, pointing at Ginny.

"It wasn't lying!" she protested. The twins raised their eyebrows. "It was just...not quite the truth."

"Ginny, we do not blame you, but let's call a chicken a chicken, shall we? You told Liz that we were going to pick Harry up by broomstick, when we are actually going by Floo," said George smugly.

"And you also told her that we would be getting back at five, when you know we will be back by one," chimed in Fred.

"Okay, okay, I lied! Are you happy?" she said grumpily.

"There you go, Gin. Accept your underhandedness. Come to terms with your deceit. Thrive in your..."

"I get the picture, George. Now let's go over the plan. I will make sure Liz is out of the way when you Floo to Harry's. You have to make sure that Ron Floos back first. I will wait for him and tell him Mum needs him or something to get him to leave. After you drop the toffees, get out of there and I will get Liz to come to the living room after you leave. Hopefully, she and Harry will have a few minutes alone while Dad sorts out your 'diversion'. All clear?" Ginny took a deep breath.

"You know Gin, sometimes I'm actually willing to admit that you might be related to us after all," Fred exclaimed.

"Whatever," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Places now."

* * *

Liz was sitting on the window seat in Ginny's room, gazing absently out the window at the meadow behind the Burrow. It was a beautiful day. Butterflies flitted here and there among the flowers. Birds were singing in the trees and the sunlight filled the room with enchantment. But Liz didn't notice any of it. Her thoughts were otherwise engaged. He was coming today. It was here. She sighed and ran a hand through her tangled curls. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. He was fourteen. She was thirteen going on fourteen. They weren't children anymore. She blushed prettily at the thought. She had never thought of Harry in that way before.

"Liz! Liz, where are you?" Ginny's voice echoed up the stairs. Liz sighed,

_You really need to stop sighing, Elizabeth. It's starting to be an annoying habit._

"I'm up here, Ginny!" Liz called.

Footsteps sounded outside the door and Ginny entered, looking extremely happy, Liz noticed. A spark of a strange emotion stirred in her heart. What was it? It wasn't jealousy!

_Stop it. You have nothing to be jealous of. Sure, Ginny's had years with Harry that you can never have. But don't feel so possessive. Harry might not even remember you. It's been eight years..._

Liz's thoughts were interrupted by Ginny's voice.

"Liz, Mum wants you to clean the toilet on the third floor. And what are you wearing?" Ginny's hands came to rest on her hips as she observed Liz's attire. She was wearing baggy grey sweatpants and a ratty blue t-shirt. Ginny was amazed at how lovely she looked, even in those grungy clothes. But that was _not_ how she imagined Liz looking when she met Harry for the first time.

"Um, clothes?" Liz said tentatively, in response to Ginny's exclamation.

"You can't be serious. Go change immediately," Ginny said in her best imitation of Mrs. Weasley.

"But Gin, I'm just going to clean the bathroom! Harry won't be here for hours!" Liz was puzzled. But Ginny was random enough for her to do things without explaining. This must be one of those times.

"No excuses, miss. Let me help you."

Fifteen minutes later, Liz had been completely made over. She had refused to wear any more make-up than she normally did, which wasn't much. But she didn't need it. Ginny had made her wear her favorite top. It was a deep emerald green, which made her skin practically glow and brought out the golden tints in her hair. She was beautiful.

_If Harry doesn't fall for her with how she looks and how sweet she is, then I shall give him up as a hopeless case_, thought Ginny with a smile of satisfaction.

"Now get to that toilet Liz." Ginny shooed her out of the room, Liz with an extremely confused look on her face.

* * *

Half an hour later, the twins stumbled out of the green flames in the fireplace. They gave Ginny a thumbs-up as they passed her in the hall. She had to act fast.

"Liz!" Ginny shouted. She heard a door shut and then light footsteps come down the hall. Liz appeared looking, if possible, even prettier, with a slight flush in her cheeks and wisps of curls falling out of her half-pinned up hair.

"Mum said that I should take over the dusting and you can fix the pillows in the living room," said Ginny quickly. Liz cast her an odd glance.

"All right. Your mum likes it to be really _clean_ for Harry, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, well I think she just uses Harry as an excuse to make us get it clean in here." Ginny smiled as she nudged Liz toward the living room. Once the door shut she did a small victory dance in the hallway.

_Get them to meet alone- check. Now for plan number two..._

Meanwhile, Liz began to fluff pillows absentmindedly in the living room. She was hardly even thinking of what she was doing. But then her attention was drawn to the fireplace where green flames had erupted. Something dark was spinning round and round and growing bigger, until it was the size of a person. Liz gasped and dropped the pillow. It was Harry.

Harry was feeling slightly ill from Flooing but he was laughing as well at the sight of his cousin Dudley choking on his own tongue. He straightened up when he heard a gasp. He turned and stared. Who was she? She was...she was...perfect. There was no other way to describe her. Her dark, shimmering curls cascaded down past her shoulder blades. Her skin was creamy and soft looking, with a light sprinkling of freckles adding character to her pixie nose. She was blushing a light pink and her eyes...her eyes were shy and full of a deep pain. Anyone else wouldn't notice the pain, but Harry did. He noticed because it mirrored the pain in his own eyes perfectly. Her beauty and sorrow touched his inmost soul.

Liz stared. He was perfect. He had grown obviously and was about a head taller than she was and had broadened out a bit. His hair was the same, sticking out every which way, but it was darker. And his eyes were the same vivid green that she remembered. Except now they held in their jade depths the same heart-wrenching pain that she felt in her own heart. It made her want to rush into his arms, but she held herself in check.

They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other, each thinking the other the essence of perfection. Liz was the first to move. She dropped her chin and looked at the floor.

"Hello, Harry," she said softly.

Harry started. She knew him? He tried to remember her. He was sure that he would remember if he had known someone like her. Something in her voice struck a chord within him. But what was it? He crossed the room and stood awkwardly in front of her until she looked up. Her deep brown eyes met his and all of a sudden recognition flooded through the green eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Wonder filled his voice. Liz shivered at the use of her full name, but it was one of pleasure, not pain. It sounded right coming from him. It sounded comforting and familiar.

"Yes, Harry. It's me." Liz's voice trembled slightly and she suddenly felt rather light-headed.

_Don't you dare faint, Elizabeth Greer. That would be terrible._

Harry stepped forward quickly and brought Elizabeth into a hug. It was different from the hugs of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Their hugs were comforting and sympathetic. So was Harry's, but there was an underlying _something _there that made Liz feel weak at the knees and her heart start to pump the blood faster through her veins.

She felt perfect as well. Her soft body fit perfectly into his arms and Harry wanted nothing more than to make up the missing eight years of their lives together by holding her for just as long. A light cough from behind them caused them to spring apart.

"What have we here?" The amused face of Arthur Weasley observed them from the fireplace.

* * *

Yay, a cliffie! Well, sort of. I promise that this is as "cliff hanger-ish" as I'm going to get. Now hit the review button. Pretty please?


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations and Romance

He everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I would like to thank you individually, but I'm posting this in a hurry before we go to a wedding! Next chapter I will thank you more personally! Keep the reviews coming! Enjoy.

Odilyn

* * *

Chapter 10- Revelations and Romance

Dinner that night was interesting. Arthur had told Molly what he had seen and both were bestowing lovingly hopeful looks on Harry and Liz. Ginny had a perpetual smirk on her face that she tried hard to hide, but to no avail. After their initial meeting, Harry and Liz were rather uncomfortable and tried to relax by talking to everybody but each other and avoiding each others gaze. All the while sneaking peaks at each other and blushing violently when the other caught them. The twins found this very entertaining and had to muffle their laughter all throughout the meal.

_I hope he wasn't disappointed in me or something. But he did give me a hug. If only Mr. Weasley hadn't come in __quite__ so soon. But then I suppose he might have walked in at an even worse time._ Liz blushed again at the thought.

_What if she didn't like me? Maybe I shouldn't have hugged her. She might not really want to be friends anymore. I wonder what she's doing here. Ron told me that they were the guardians of someone, but why her? What happened to her?_ Harry was busy with these thoughts and other like it throughout the rest of the meal.

When the meal was finished, they all headed toward the living room, all except Ginny and the twins who lingered behind in the hallway.

"Time for Plan Two," whispered Ginny. "This is even more important than Plan One. They have to have time to talk to each other. Alone."

"Just leave it to us. We will take care of the parents if you can handle Ron and Percy. Percy shouldn't be too difficult. Ron will be the tough one," said Fred.

"I can handle him," Ginny said confidently.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, were we to look in on the scene in the living room, we would see Liz and Harry alone, sitting on either end of the sofa looking awkwardly anywhere but at each other. The twins had played a rather large prank on the third floor and were being thoroughly chewed out by their parents. Percy had rushed off to finish his report on Floo Powder at a subtle hint from Ginny. Ron had been a bit more difficult, but when Ginny fixed him with her Mrs. Weasley-like glare and told him that she needed to speak with him _now_, he couldn't very well refuse. And so, they were alone.

Harry cleared his throat. Liz looked at him, finally, with her big brown eyes. They softened when they met his and she smiled. A true, genuine smile that made her look so beautiful, Harry almost had to look away. But he didn't. He smiled back and scooted closer on the couch. It was time to talk.

"I missed you," Harry said simply.

"I missed you, too," she replied. "I wanted so badly to say goodbye, but everything happened too quickly..." she took a deep breath and looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. "You don't know, do you? They didn't tell you?"

Harry shook his head silently. The pain in her eyes made him want to hold her again, but he knew that she needed to tell him about it first. He needed to know.

"Harry, the last day that I was in England, my father was killed by Death Eaters. My mother was a witch and an auror. They were after her. She knew that they were coming and we managed to get out before they got there, but my father was a muggle and he stayed behind to fend them off. They killed him." She took another breath to steady her voice. Harry was shocked- this sounded too familiar to him. He reached out subconsciously and took her hand. It was small and soft and felt nice in his. He blushed slightly but she had continued speaking.

"We went to France to stay with my grandmother. I was accepted to Beauxbatons when I turned eleven. I only found out about the magical world when my father was killed and I was worried that I wouldn't be magical. But I was. And then, last fall, my mother and grandmother were both killed by supposed Death Eaters. The Weasleys were selected by the Minister to be my guardians, though I think Dumbledore had a hand in it as well. I will be going to Hogwarts come fall." The tears came then. She had been so strong for so long and Harry was so sympathetic, holding her hand the whole time, that she couldn't help it.

Harry was shocked. Here was someone who he had bonded with when he was young and had been separated from for years. When they meet again, he finds out that she has gone through almost even more than he had. She lost her parents just like he had. But she had known hers. She had loved them personally and they had been taken from her. He hadn't known his. In some ways, it was better that way. He didn't know what he had lost. But she...she had loved and lost and it would take a long time for her to heal.

He reached over and brought her into another hug. It was felt just as right as their first one had. It felt like home to Harry, even more so than Hogwarts did. Even as he felt sorry for Elizabeth, he felt a surge of happiness that she was there and that she would be going to Hogwarts with him. He felt almost guilty for it, but that was the truth.

Her sobs slowed and she relaxed into his arms. She felt at home there as if that was where she belonged, being held and comforted by Harry. She almost felt a spark of happiness amidst her sadness that she would be going to Hogwarts with him. She blushed slightly and sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Elizabeth," he said softly. She felt a little thrill again when he said her name. She liked it. "You have heard about what happened to me. If anyone knows what you feel like, I do. You'll heal. They would want you to. From what you've said, your father died in order that you could escape. He would want you to be happy." Harry paused and looked at her. Her breathing had slowed and her tears were gone. She looked almost happy.

"Thank you, Harry," she said, looking shyly up at him. He felt a strange desire to kiss her, but he held himself back. They had just met again after eight years after all.

Harry stood up and offered her his hand.

"My lady, would you care to accompany me and view the damage from the latest Weasley Twin Terrors?" He smiled playfully and bowed.

She took his hand and smiled back.

"Most certainly, kind sir," she joked back and stood.

As they exited the room, hand in hand, they were both laughing, and both hoping, though neither knew it, that it was the first of many shared laughs to come.

Reviews make my day! Please hit the button. A "like it" or "hate it" is great too! Preferably "like it"!


	11. Chapter 11: Friends

Wow, two chapters two days in a row! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! Thank you to the following: Dirt Rider 712. Ching965, shoveitupYOURass, Twilight's Illusion, d112hpfan, Jessica Hatchett, nayohnie.qurl.101, CurlyQ1792, and Dawn's Redemption. Thanks for all your reviews! They really inspired me to write the next chapter. So now you know...more reviews equals quicker updates! Keep it up! Thanks and enjoy!

Odilyn

* * *

Chapter 11- Friends

The next day dawned bright and clear. Liz's eyes fluttered open and blinked sleepily in the sunlight streaming in Ginny's window. She smiled when she thought of last night's conversation. She and Harry had become at ease with each other, though there was still an underlying bashfulness there that was hard to describe. _It's just because we've grown up and haven't seen each other in a long time_, Liz thought. But deep down she knew it was because she liked Harry...a lot. She ignored that part of her heart.

Harry and Ron's friend Hermione was coming to the Burrow today. Liz wondered what she was like. From what she had heard, the three of them were inseparable and did just about everything together. Liz again felt a small twinge of something akin to jealousy streak through her. But, if she thought about it, it _did _seem as if Ron were the one smitten with a certain Hermione Granger. Whenever she was mentioned he seemed to grow extraordinarily red. She really hoped that he didn't act like that when she got there. It would be really annoying. Harry, on the other hand, showed no such reaction. Liz sighed in relief. _What is wrong with you? Why should you care? Don't feel so possessive. For all you know, Harry might have a girlfriend!_ Her stomach turned at the thought and she got up and ran to the bathroom.

Ginny heard Liz run to the bathroom and the consequent noises. She got up and rushed to her aid. Liz was wiping her mouth as the toilet flushed and started to get a drink of water. She looked extremely ill.

"Liz! What's wrong? Are you okay? Should I get Mum?" Ginny rushed to her side and felt her head worriedly.

"Ginny...does...Harry have a girlfriend?" Liz was mentally kicking herself in the head. Why did she ask that? Now Ginny would know why she was upset. _Way to go, Elizabeth._

Ginny kept a straight face, though inside she was cackling wickedly.

"Well..." There was a pause in which Liz held her breath. _I am so mean_, thought Ginny. "No, he doesn't." Liz let the breath out and a dazzling smile crossed her face. She didn't look sick anymore. "In fact," Ginny continued, "he hasn't ever had a girlfriend, to my knowledge."

Ginny left the bathroom, also leaving an extremely happy Liz behind.

_Oh, Liz! Your innocence is sometimes quite amusing. Everyone but you can see that Harry absolutely adores you! Every time you're in the room, he has eyes only for you! But really, Harry is just as clueless. You adore him as well, that is obvious. And yet I'm sure he doesn't even have a clue that you do! If I had left it up to you two, it would take years for you to even say a word to one another! It's a good thing that you have Ginny Weasley on your side! Even if you don't know it yet._

Ginny was preoccupied with these thoughts, when her door burst open. She saw a mane of bushy, brown hair and brown eyes before she was smothered in a hug.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried. "When did you get here? I thought it wouldn't be till later!"

Hermione beamed at Ginny. Though a year behind in school, Hermione had always had a warm friendship with the younger girl. Also, after a whole month of being alone without companionship, it was nice to have another girl to talk to.

"I was just so anxious to see you all, that I talked Mum and Dad into letting me leave early," she sat down on the end of Ginny's bed. "So Harry was acting very strangely, when I saw him a few minutes ago." Hermione gave Ginny a piercing, suspicious stare. Ginny squirmed slightly. Hermione was the only person who could make her feel nervous about her mischievous ways.

"Strange? How so?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.

"Well, for one thing he was already dressed, which he normally doesn't do for breakfast. He was sitting at the bottom of the stairs as if he was waiting for someone. And when I came in, the first thing he said is "Have you met her yet?" and when I said no, he told me to come up here right away. What is wrong with him and who is "her"?"

The door from the bathroom opened and Liz entered. She had changed into loose jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. Her hair was just pulled back into a pony tail, but her shiny curls were just as pretty as usual. She looked very happy, happier than she had been since her mother and grandmother were killed. Though her clothes were casual and almost grungy, she looked perfectly poised and graceful. She stopped when she saw Hermione.

When Hermione saw Elizabeth, everything became clear. She wasn't the smartest witch of her age for nothing. Liz was beautiful and Hermione saw something familiar in her eyes. It reminded her of Harry. She realized that it was pain and sorrow and suffering. She felt drawn to Liz, just as she had felt drawn to Harry when they first met. She thought they could be great friends. And she knew that this was what Harry wanted. He wanted Liz to be accepted into their group and Hermione was sure that it would happen.

"Hermione, this is Liz. Liz, Hermione," said Ginny, with a slightly nervous glance between the two. Not only did she want them to be friends for her own sake, as they were both very dear to her, but also for Harry's. If Hermione didn't like Liz, it would be difficult for Harry. Very difficult. _But everyone likes Liz_, thought Ginny. She needn't have worried.

Hermione stood and crossed the room. She smiled tentatively at Liz. _I wish that I was better at making friends,_ she thought bitterly.

Liz saw Hermione's discomfort and attributed it rightly to being shy. She should know as that was something that she struggled with. She decided to take the initiative. She gave her a hug.

Hermione was slightly taken aback but soon relaxed and returned the hug. She laughed at the look of relief on Ginny's face. As if Hermione would have had the guts to disapprove of the first girl Harry loved! For it was obvious to Hermione now that Harry must love Liz. But she would wait to see them together before making a final judgment.

"I've heard a lot about you from Ron, Ginny, and Harry," Liz began as they returned to the beds. Hermione noted the way her voice softened when she said Harry's name. "The smartest witch in your year at Hogwarts I'm told." Liz smiled.

Hermione blushed. "Well, everyone says that but let me tell you, it's very difficult to live up to. You can't even imagine all the studying that I have to do..."

"Oh, yes I do," Liz chimed in. "Not to brag, but I was top of the class at Beauxbatons and it didn't come easy. Plus everyone thinks that you can do it without trying and so they still try to get you to come to parties and things and don't understand when you say that you have to study. Just because some things come naturally doesn't mean everything does."

Hermione beamed at Liz. She sensed a kindred spirit. She hoped to have finally found a study buddy who would actually have something to teach her.

"You are going to be in our year, right Liz?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Liz looking down. She looked up at Hermione. "I'm going to just tell you now. My parents were killed by Death Eaters. My father died when I was six when there was a small breakout from Azkaban. My mother and grandmother died last fall by Death Eaters who have never been convicted and were not caught. The Weasley's are my guardians now." Liz was surprised that she didn't even get teary during this explanation. She was getting used to talking about it and she was starting to appreciate the fact that other people knew what she had gone through instead of keeping it all to herself.

Hermione was surprised, but at the same time, realized why she reminded her of Harry so much. They had both lost loved ones to Voldemort. Hermione looked at Ginny and caught a fleeting glimpse of a very satisfied expression, as if she prided herself on something. Hermione's suspicions grew. She would have to talk to Ginny about it later.

"Well, I think breakfast should be ready soon. Should we head down?" Ginny stood as she said this, heading for the door.

Hermione and Liz were discussing the differences between the Transfiguration course at Beauxbatons and Hogwarts (and Ginny was ignoring them) when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry leapt to his feet from his seat on the stairs. Liz stopped talking to Hermione and gave Harry a huge smile. He was smiling too and Hermione and Ginny looked knowingly at each other.

"Good morning, Harry," said Liz coming down the rest of the stairs and leaving Hermione to observe the scene below.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," he responded as he stepped forward to meet her. He took her hand and led her into the dining room, asking her how she slept and then beginning to talk about the Quidditch World Cup which was the next day. Hermione motioned to Ginny.

"Ginny, what's going on between Liz and Harry?" she asked softly, as laughter rang out from inside the dining room. Hermione hadn't heard Harry laugh like that for a long time.

Ginny giggled. Everything was perfect.

"Well, when Liz came to stay with us, she told me something very interesting. She had lived in Harry's neighborhood when she was six and she was friends with him. They left quickly to escape the Death Eaters that killed her father and she hadn't seen him since. Since it was obvious when she spoke of him that she still liked him, I thought that they just need a little nudge in the right direction. As you can see, I think things are moving along quite well. Don't you think?" Ginny finished with a victorious smirk.

Hermione laughed. "Don't pride yourself too much, Ginny. With how they look at each other, I think they must have done most of it on their own, seeing as how Harry's only been here a day."

With that Hermione left a slightly crestfallen Ginny in the hallway, while she went to observe the interaction between her old friend and what promised to be a very good new one.


	12. Chapter 12: Dreams and Quidditch

Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy!! Thank you to Twilight's Illusion, Dirt Rider 712, and amrawo for their consistent reviewing. I'm glad that this story has been so well received. And thanks to Denys and ROBERT19588 for their first reviews of my story. Keep them coming! They inspire me!

Odliyn

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- Dreams and Quidditch

Liz woke up at 2 a.m., panting and sweating. Her heart was pounding and her ears were ringing. It had been the scariest dream since the ones she had at Beauxbatons. It had seemed so real too. The dark house and graveyard, the large snake and the voice from the chair speaking the dreaded words that had claimed the lives of many, including her parents. Liz shivered and got out of bed. They had to get up in a couple of hours anyway to head to the World Cup. Liz was excited. She loved quidditch. She had played Chaser at Beauxbatons as well as reserve Seeker. She tried to think of the coming game instead of the dream as she made her way down to the kitchen for a cup of cocoa.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed a light on in the kitchen. Someone was up already.

As she neared the door, she already knew who it was. She could feel him. It happened every time she entered a room or he came up behind her. It was Harry's presence and she always knew it. It comforted her.

She pulled her light pink bathrobe closer as she entered the kitchen. Sure enough, Harry was standing by the stove, heating up some cocoa. His hair was messier than usual, as if he had just gotten up and he yawned widely as he turned around. He wasn't surprised to see Liz there. He had felt her as well.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked as he pulled out a chair for her. _She looks beautiful when she just wakes up_, he thought. Her freckles stood out even more, making her look young and vulnerable, and making Harry want to protect her.

"No. I had an awful dream," she confessed as she sat. She didn't mind telling Harry. She felt as if she could tell him anything. She motioned to the cocoa. "Is there enough for me?"

"Yes, of course," Harry reached for two mugs from the cupboard. "That's funny. I had a bad dream too." Harry didn't feel as weird telling Elizabeth this, as he did Ron or Hermione.

"Do you want to talk about it or not?" Liz asked as he handed her the cup of cocoa and sat down across from her. He looked down at his cup and turned it in his hands as he thought about her question.

_He looks cute in the morning_, thought Liz. _I could get used to this._

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. He knew that she wouldn't mind if he didn't tell her. She would understand. "Yes, I do."

He proceeded to tell her the whole dream in detail. Liz's eyes grew wider and wider as he continued. Her mind was numb and didn't seem to be functioning properly. What was going on?

"...it almost reminded me of the times I came in contact with dementors last year. I would relive my parent's deaths and I could hear Voldemort's voice."

_A bright green light, a high pitched laugh, a women's scream, and a name she couldn't remember..._

"Harry!" Liz exclaimed suddenly. Harry looked startled.

"Yes?" He sounded puzzled.

"Harry, I...had exactly the same dream," Liz said this slowly. It was too strange. What was it about?

"What do you mean, the same dream?" Harry looked even more confused.

"Also, last year I had recurring nightmares about an evil voice telling someone to stand aside and she wouldn't. He finally killed her and she was calling a name that I could never remember until tonight." She paused and looked at Harry. He was pale and looking at her with wide eyes. "It was Harry."

He looked amazed. What was going on? _This_ _is the strangest thing I've ever heard of,_ he thought. _We should talk to Hermione about this._

Harry reached across the table and took Liz's hand. The familiar jolt went through him at the feel of her skin against his. He looked into her eyes. He saw wonder, fear, and worry there. It pained him.

"Elizabeth, don't worry. I'm sure that there's an explanation. We could ask Hermione about it, but she will probably just pester us about asking Dumbledore," he paused. "That actually mightn't be a bad idea. Anyway, let's not worry about it right now. I want to enjoy the World Cup today. Do you play quidditch?"

Elizabeth visibly relaxed at Harry's soothing words. Besides, when he was there, holding her hand, how could she worry about anything?

* * *

An hour later, Harry and Liz headed up to their respective bedrooms to change and prepare for the day. The others would be waking soon and they wanted dibs on the bathrooms. They had spent the last hour just talking and enjoying one another's company. With each glance, word, or smile exchanged between them, the bond was growing stronger and stronger.

Liz changed into a light green fitted t-shirt and then pulled on a grey sweat shirt over it. It would get warm later, but at four in the morning it was quite chilly. Then she put on the usual baggy jeans. She sighed. She hadn't told anyone that they were the only jeans she had. She knew the Weasley's were short on money and didn't want to burden them, though she would need things for Hogwarts. _But what happened to my parent's and grandmother's money?_ Her mother had been an only child as well, so she was her grandparent's only grandchild. She would have to talk to Dumbledore about it once she got to Hogwarts. But for now, she could only hope that no one, especially Harry, noticed her lack of a wardrobe.

She combed out her hair and pinned it up, leaving the curls to fall down her back. Then she paused. She remembered this morning. Harry had said that her hair was beautiful. Her eyes misted over at the memory. No one had said that since her father passed away. She touched her cheek. That's where Harry had touched her. She could still feel his hand there- soft and gentle, but slightly calloused. She smiled a soft, lovely smile and reached up and pulled out the pins, letting her thick, shiny curls tumble down past her shoulder blades. She decided to leave it, something she hadn't done in a long time.

After splashing cold water on her face and drying it with a towel, she went to wake up Hermione and Ginny.

This proved to be rather difficult and Liz finally resorted to yanking the covers completely off the beds and, in Ginny's case only, pouring water on her head. Hermione had gotten up at the lack of covers. Ginny however got soaked. You can imagine she wasn't too happy about the situation and stormed angrily into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Hermione was giggling on the bed.

"That was great, Liz. Wow, your hair looks pretty," she said, eyeing her smooth curls enviously. "I can never get my hair to do anything."

"You know, Hermione, you could ask Ginny to help you. She's good at that sort of thing. I'm not. It's one of my few blessings that I don't have to do anything with my hair. It's nice because I am actually very lazy when it comes to personal appearance."

Hermione immediately felt guilty for her momentary envy. Liz had gone through so much and she was jealous of her _hair_! Besides what she said was true- she should ask Ginny for help.

"Well, Harry certainly thinks your appearance is up to par," Hermione said slyly, with a sideways glance at Liz. Liz blushed deeply. Hermione giggled again.

"Yes, well, hair difficulties or not, your name certainly causes a certain Ronald Weasley to turn as red as a tomato," Liz returned, her complexion returning to normal. It was Hermione's turn to blush and Liz laughed.

Ginny entered the room huffily, ignoring the two on the bed and went to her closet, slamming things around noisily. Hermione gave Liz a look and Liz mouthed "Let me handle it".

Liz went into the walk-in closet. Ginny had her back to her. Liz went up behind her and slipped her arms around her waist, laying her head on her shoulder. Ginny sighed.

"Liz, why is it so hard to be mad at you?" Ginny turned around and Liz dropped her arms. Liz smirked.

"Cause you know you love me!" she said in a singsong voice. "And you deserved it!" she added.

"You know, I'm thinking my brothers haven't been the best influence on you!" Ginny finally relaxed into a smile and followed Liz back into the room.

Hermione looked up from a book when they came back. When she saw that Ginny was happy, she looked relieved.

"Well, I'm glad that someone can get Ginny out of her bad moods, Liz. Otherwise we'd have been walking on egg shells all day." This got her a pillow in the face from Ginny and a laugh from Liz.

* * *

Harry was passing Ginny's door when he heard Liz laugh. It made his heart do a strange sort of flip inside. He loved to hear her laugh, even more so because she did it rarely. It was a beautiful laugh, like summer rain. He continued down the stairs with a somewhat absent grin on his face. Ron met him at the bottom.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron looked slightly worried about him. Harry laughed.

"I'm perfect Ron," he said happily, starting to head towards the kitchen.

"It's Liz, isn't it?" Ron said. Harry stopped.

"What makes you say that?" he tried to say casually. But he ran a hand nervously through his hair and he turned slightly pink. Ron gave him a lopsided grin.

"Harry, it's obvious, even to me and you know that Ginny says I'm the most unobservant person alive, that you like Liz a lot."

Harry sighed and sat on the bottom step. Ron sat next to him silently.

"Yeah, I do. But Ron, how do you know if they like you back? And not just, you know, as a friend?" Harry looked at Ron expectantly.

"Mate, you're asking _me_? I've liked Hermione for how long and I _still _don't know if she likes me in that way at all! But Harry, if a girl has ever liked a guy, Liz likes you. She's been with us for over a month now and I can read her a little bit. In the time that she's been with us, I've never seen her as happy as when she's with you." Harry's face was growing brighter and brighter as Ron spoke. When he finished, Harry jumped up.

"Thanks mate. I'm starving, how 'bout you?" They headed into the kitchen.

Elizabeth stepped out from the shadows of the stair well. A single tear streaked down her cheek, but for the first time, it was a tear of joy. Utter, complete, unsurpassable joy. Harry liked her. He liked her and not just as a friend. She smiled a smile so dazzling that it seemed to light up the room. Finally, she admitted it to herself- she liked him too.

Oh and then there was that very interesting part about Ron liking Hermione for a long time. She'd have to file that information away for an opportune time. Not that she hadn't surmised as much before. She wiped the tear from her cheek and continued down the stairs. Two thumps behind her signaled the entrance of the twins, and Ginny and Hermione were not far behind.

When they all entered the kitchen, Harry beamed at Liz and she smiled back. The twins mimed gagging behind their backs and Ginny glared at them. They all sat down to breakfast.

"Elizabeth, are you going to try out for the quidditch team this year?" Harry asked as she passed him the bacon.

"I don't know yet. We'll see how I keep up with the coursework and then I'll think about it."

"George, can you believe it! Putting schoolwork before quidditch! It's an outrage!" Fred punctuated these remarks by stabbing forcefully at his potatoes, splattering Ginny in the process.

"It's scandalous, George!" replied George. Liz rolled her eyes. They were always trying to confuse her or trip her up by calling each other the wrong names. It never worked. She knew who was who.

"George, _you're_ George and _he's_ Fred. This joke is getting old," she took a sip of orange juice.

"Well, we can dream can't we?" sighed Fred.

"Yeah, it's just too weird that you can tell us apart. We keep trying to tell ourselves that you're just lucky," George said.

"I didn't know that you played quidditch, Liz," said Ron around a bite of pancakes. Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

"Yes, I played Chaser and reserve Seeker for Beauxbatons. But it _was_ an all-girls school, so I'm sure it's quite different when boys play too."

"Yes I'm _sure_ it is," put in Ginny.

"How many of you play?" asked Liz.

"Fred and George are Bludgers. Oops, sorry. I meant _Beaters_," Ginny said. The twins glared at her playfully. She wrinkled her nose at them. Liz laughed.

"Yeah, and Harry is the best Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen," added Ron, proudly. Harry blushed.

"I wouldn't say that Ron..."

"Oh, but you are and you know it," interjected Ron, waving his fork threateningly. Harry was silenced, eyeing the fork warily.

"I didn't know that Harry," Liz said softly, smiling at him. He stopped blushing when he saw the proud light in her eyes. He smiled back.

"Okay, okay. If you two will stop making dove eyes at each other, I think Dad is waiting," Fred said exasperated.

Harry and Liz blushed and then hurried to clean up their dishes. When they were done, they headed out into the cool, damp morning. Arthur was waiting and Molly was at the door to say goodbye. She gave them all hugs.

"Goodbye everyone! Be careful, you hear?" she called as they started off across the hill.

It was a chilly morning. It was just starting to lighten up over the eastern hills and the birds were singing raucously. Liz shivered and Harry put an arm around her pulling her close. Liz breathed in. He smelled nice, like the autumn wind. She stopped shivering.

When they got to a certain hill, the sun was beginning to rise and it was warming up, but Harry didn't remove his arm. They heard a call from across the grass.

"Arthur! We found it!" An older man and a younger one were coming towards them. They were introduced as Amos Diggory and his son Cedric, who went to Hogwarts. He was very handsome and seemed to be staring at Liz a lot. Harry protectively drew her slightly closer.

They all placed a finger on the dirty old boot. Liz was right next to Harry.

"Have you done this before?" she asked him. When he shook his head, she smiled. "Just to warn you, it's weird." She loved it when he looked confused. He did something cute with his nose. She reached up with her free hand and brushed his hair off his forehead. He shivered at her touch and didn't even notice when they were jerked into nothingness. He was busy losing himself in a pair of chocolate eyes.

Yay, another chapter! Now hit the button and review...pretty please? Then the next chapter will be up faster...


	13. Chapter 13: The Gathering Storm

Hello everyone! I was so excited about how many review my last chapter got! I wasn't sure how it would go over so I am glad you liked it! Thank you to: Twilight's Illusion, amrawo, Dawn's Redemption, Spelllesswonder29, ching965, Emerald Child, Dirt Rider 712, Grandad, nayohmie.gurl.101, and Denys. You guys make me so happy when you review! Please keep it up.

Odilyn.

Disclaimer- I own Liz and any plot that you don't recognize. The rest is JK Rowling's. (Too bad!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- The Gathering Storm

The World Cup had been amazing. They were all gathered in the larger tent, reliving the game and discussing its finer points. Hermione was reading. Liz was mostly listening, contentedly leaning against Harry's chest in the loveseat. Everyone was too excited and hyper to even give them a hard time about it.

"...Aidan Lynch was pretty cute, wasn't he, Liz?" asked Ginny. The boys rolled their eyes, except for Harry who looked at Liz and awaited her answer. She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, especially after he hit the ground a few times and couldn't fly straight. Very cute," Liz said sarcastically. Harry laughed and drew her slightly closer.

"Ha, ha, very funny. But I guess we already know what Liz's type is like," Ginny said glancing at Harry. Liz and Harry both blushed profusely, but the twin's taunts were interrupted by booms and screams from outside the tent.

Mr. Weasley poked his head out and then rushed back.

"Everyone get out! Now!" he shouted. There was a rush to grab wands and then they all scurried out. Harry was holding Liz's hand tightly and it was a good thing because as soon as they stepped outside the tent, a throng of people was pressing against them, tearing the group apart.

"Harry, let's head for the wood. Maybe we can find the others!" said Liz pointing, after a few minutes of jostling and shouting for the others. Harry began to make his way in the direction Liz was pointing.

When they reached the shadow of the trees, they immediately ran into a couple of people.

"Ow! Ron, is that you?" Hermione's voice sounded close by.

"No, it's Liz and Harry. Where is Ron?" Liz asked as she stood up.

"I'm here." A muffled voice came from the ground.

"This is silly." Immediately a small, bright light lit up the immediate area. It came from Liz's wand. This was the first time Harry had seen her wand. It was a medium length and slender. _Like Liz herself_, thought Harry. It was a deep, cherry-wood color. Harry wondered what its core was.

With the light, Ron clambered to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Liz, did you do that spell wordlessly?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, yeah," replied Liz bashfully. "Last year I read in a book about wordless magic and decided to try it. It took me a long time and even now I can only do three spells: Lumos, Wingardium Leviosa, and Petrificus Totalus."

"Wow, Liz, that's really advanced. What..."

"Hermione, we lost the others and Death Eaters are currently on the premises. Can we discuss the theories behind wordless magic some other time?" Ron said, exasperated.

"Death Eaters? Here?" Liz said quickly. Harry looked at her. There was a strange light in her eyes, and it wasn't just the glow from her wand. It was a mixture of fear, pain, and anger. Cool, collected, icy anger. It almost scared him.

"Yeah, they were levitating some muggles back there." There was a crash and a scream near by. "Maybe we should move further in?" Ron suggested nervously. They continued on through the wood, Liz's feeble light leading the way.

In an instant, Liz's light went out and there was a bump. Harry felt a sharp, searing pain in his left arm, but when he felt it with his other hand, he didn't notice anything wrong.

"Liz! Liz? What happened?" Hermione shouted, worried.

She whispered _Lumos_ and her wand lit up the area.

Liz had tripped on a large tree root. She was lying on the ground, clutching her left arm and rocking slightly back and forth in pain. Harry rushed to her side, ignoring the pain in his own arm. As worry for Liz filled his mind, the pain seemed to leave him.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?" he asked as he lifted her up into a sitting position.

"Yes, I think so. I caught my arm on a sharp branch." Liz held her arm out. There was a nasty gash on her forearm and blood dripped down to her wrist. Harry pulled off his sweat shirt and ripped its arms off, amidst Liz's protests. He wrapped them tightly around the wound.

"Does that help?" he asked softly, wiping away a tear from Liz's cheek.

"Yes," she whispered. "Thank you."

Harry helped her to her feet and then began to look for her wand. They couldn't find it.

"Where is it? I dropped it just here!" Now Liz had a slightly panicked edge to her voice. Without her wand, she was weaponless, defenseless, just like her father had been.

"Don't worry Liz. I'm sure we'll find it. Let's move back a little into this clearing. Maybe it rolled?" Hermione tried to comfort her friend, but her words rang hollow. Nevertheless, they moved back into the clearing, searching the ground by the light of Hermione's wand.

"_Morsmordre_!" A deep voice called from the shadows. An image erupted in the night sky, blossoming like some ghostly flower, a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. Screams rent the air in the forest. Liz turned deathly pale and swayed slightly. Harry grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. The green of the image lit the clearing with an unearthly glow.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Mark," Liz said in a hollow voice that didn't sound like hers. "_His_ sign."

There was a bunch of pops as wizards apperated into the clearing. Their wands were pointed at...

"Duck!" Harry shouted and pulled Liz down next to him. Jets of red light shot over their heads as the wizards shot Stunning Spell after Stunning Spell. Finally a voice cried out.

"Stop! That's my son!" Arthur Weasley stepped forward and the wizards stopped firing.

"Are you lot all right?" Arthur asked, helping them to their feet. They were rather shaken up, especially Liz. She was clinging to Harry's arm and was very pale, paler than usual. Her eyes kept flickering upward to the horrendous green shape marring the sky.

"Which one of you did it? Speak!" A Ministry wizard stepped forward, his wand flicking between them.

"Barty, what are you saying? These are children! They couldn't have conjured the Dark Mark! Besides would Harry Potter or the daughter of Evangeline Greer cast _that_?" Arthur stood in front of them, arms crossed, glaring at Mr. Crouch. Crouch backed down slightly.

"There was a voice, over there," said Hermione softly. "Just before it came, there was a voice that shouted what sounded like a spell." She pointed to the side of the clearing, the same spot where Liz had fallen down.

Two Ministry wizards went over, wands out, to search the area.

"We found a wand!" one shouted a moment later. They came back, holding out a slender, cherry wand. Liz recognized it immediately.

"That's mine!" she cried happily.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Are you admitting that you conjured it?" asked Crouch severely. Liz looked taken aback.

"No. I fell down over there." She held out her arm, which was still wrapped in Harry's sweatshirt. Blood had soaked through and it looked ghastly in the light from the Mark. "I dropped my wand and we couldn't find it. We came here to continue looking and that's when we heard the voice and the Mark appeared."

"Well, we shall see. _Priori Incantatem_." He pointed his wand at Liz's. A shadowy, smaller image of the Dark Mark came out of her wand. Crouch looked at her sharply. Liz was shocked. _What's going on?_

"It wasn't me!" she said.

"Of course it wasn't," said Harry firmly. "We were with her the whole time, Mr. Crouch. She didn't conjure the Mark and besides, it was a man's voice."

"That makes sense, Barty. Liz dropped her wand and someone else found it. It was a perfect opportunity to cause mischief without leaving any incriminating evidence- use someone else's wand," Arthur said.

"Very well. Let's go. Time for damage control," sighed Mr. Crouch, looking and sounding very tired.

Arthur herded the children out of the clearing. Liz was clutching her wand close to her chest. She never wanted to lose it again. The helplessness she felt was too scary.

"I would've protected you, you know," Harry's voice came from her side. "I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you if I could help it. Elizabeth, I think...I think I..."

"Hurry up you two! Stick together!" called Arthur. They sped up to catch the others and soon arrived at their tent.

Once in the tent, everyone prepared for bed. Liz's arm was cleaned and bandaged by Mr. Weasley, who pronounced it not too serious, though she would need to be careful of it for a few days. Then they all turned in. Snores soon filled the tent, but two pairs of eyes, one green, one brown, didn't close for quite some time. Elizabeth was scared.

_What's happening? These dreams Harry and I have been having, Death Eaters and the Dark Mark at the World Cup... Something's happening, I can feel it, and it can't be good. But what __was__ Harry going to say..._

Harry was thinking similar thoughts but he had something else on his mind as well. That pain in his arm had come at the same time that Liz hurt hers. Even now, if he let his mind wander and relax, he felt a dull, throbbing pain in the same place as Liz's cut. When they had been walking out of the woods, he knew exactly what Liz was thinking, and not just because of her death grip on her wand. He had felt the emotions rolling off of her so strongly, that they had almost taken the shape of coherent thoughts. Harry felt that, if he had taken the effort, he would have heard her thoughts. This was definitely something to talk to Dumbledore about.

And with that thought, he finally fell into a restless sleep, at exactly the same time that Liz drifted off into a disturbed slumber.

* * *

Keep those reviews coming! They inspire me to keep it up! Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14: Hogwarts

Hello, again! Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are awesome. I'm glad that everyone likes how this story is going. I'm trying to be unique. (Just so you know- it's not going to be a love bond- it's something much more complicated and interesting. But I won't give too much away. Just keep reading!) I'm having fun writing this story and am happy that others have fun reading it!

Enjoy! Odilyn

P.S. This is my longest chapter yet! Yay!

* * *

Chapter 14- Hogwarts

They arose early the next morning. They hurriedly ate breakfast and then rushed to the portkeys. They were one of the first ones there and so were back to the Burrow before eight o'clock.

Mrs. Weasley was beside herself with worry. She had heard about the goings-on at the World Cup and was afraid someone was hurt. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw Liz's bandaged arm, but Liz hurried to assure her that it was merely her own clumsiness and not a vicious Death Eater that was the cause of her injury.

Mrs. Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley the previous day to purchase all their school things. Liz was slightly disappointed at not getting to see the place that she had heard so much of, but was sure that there would be an opportunity in the future.

Liz climbed the stairs to Ginny's room slowly. Her arm had been paining her at breakfast that morning. It was strange- Harry had been rubbing his arm throughout the meal as well. She'd have to ask him about it later. When she entered Ginny's room, she stopped in surprise. It was almost like Christmas! Wrapped parcels and shopping bags were gathered at the foot of her bed, just waiting for her. She quickly began to open them.

When Ginny came in a few minutes later, Liz's nose was buried in one of her new school books.

"Liz, school doesn't start till Monday! I think we've got another Hermione on our hands. Every summer she reads the next year's entire course!" Ginny threw up her hands in consternation. If they kept this up, somehow they'd rope her into studying, she just knew it.

"Oh, Ginny. Stop complaining," Liz said without looking up.

Ginny _humphed_ and started looking at Liz's bags. Liz had already opened all of her school stuff and only one bag remained. It caught Ginny's attention because it looked like clothes and that was one of her favorite things.

"Liz, can I open this?" Ginny asked innocently, pointing to the bag.

"Hmm," grunted Liz, which Ginny took as consent. She opened the bag and gasped. Liz looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh...my...gosh," Ginny covered her open mouth. "Did I get one?" She rushed to her bed and rummaged through her parcels. Liz looked very confused. She looked in the bag.

It was a dress. It was breathtaking. That was the only word for it. Liz lifted it out of the bag, letting the silky folds slide through her fingers. It was pure white and the bodice and skirt were embroidered with silver thread and beads. The skirt started to gradually flair out from the waist until it reached the floor, full and soft, like a princess dress. It was a simple tank-style top and the back wasn't too low. It was perfect for Liz- simple, modest, but beautiful and elegant. Liz was dumbfounded. What was it for?

Mrs. Weasley entered with her arms full of laundry. She looked at the scene before her. Liz stood, holding the dress, a look of absolute shock on her face. Ginny sat on her bed amidst her own bags and looked with envy at Liz and sorrow at not finding a dress of her own. It was exactly as she had expected.

"Mrs. Weasley, whatever is this for?" asked Liz holding out the dress.

"Well dear, on all of your Hogwarts letters this year, except for Ginny's, it said to get either dress robes or suitable formal attire. I found this at Madam Malkin's. She had made it for a rich customer who decided she didn't want it and so she was trying to get rid of it. I got a very good deal. Now, Ginny," she looked at her daughter's crestfallen face, "if you get asked to whatever shindig Dumbledore's planning, I'll buy you a new dress as well, fair?" Ginny's face perked up and she went back to rummaging through her school supplies. Liz turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, I know you said you got a deal, but I still feel guilty about being such a burden to you and I..."

"My dear, stop for a moment," Mrs. Weasley interrupted kindly. "For one thing, it was a _very_ good deal and for another, you didn't know I suppose that the Minister gave us the key to your vault at Gringott's on the day we met you? It's your entire inheritance, from your mother and father and your grandmother. You will be in charge of it when you come of age, but till then we manage your affairs. I still tried to get good deals though. We want to save your money for when you get older and marry, or whatever you want to do."

Liz was silent during the whole of this. She should have known that her parents would take care of her. She should never have doubted that. She felt a great weight that she didn't even know she had, lift off her shoulders. She didn't have to worry about being a burden to the Weasleys. She had learned to love this family as her own, and the last thing she wanted was to make things more difficult for them.

She turned to put the dress away and she noticed something else in the bag. It was her school robes and a pair of jeans. Liz was almost more excited to see the jeans than she had been to see the dress. They fit her too. They weren't too tight (if they were too tight, you couldn't play quidditch in them, or run in them, or...you get the picture) but they weren't as loose on her as her old ones. She actually felt like a girl in them.

* * *

The next morning they were leaving for Hogwarts. In order to not stay up too late, they had a large, early dinner to celebrate. Liz, of course, was seated next to Harry and he was wonderful through the whole evening. He knew before she even asked what she needed him to pass to her. At first she thought he was just very observant, but soon it got rather creepy. Another thing she would have to ask him about.

When they were almost done with supper, an owl landed on the window sill. Nobody recognized it except for Liz. She also recognized the symbol emblazoned on the parchment held in its claws.

"It's my exam results from Beauxbatons," she explained as she got up and retrieved the letter. "It will also tell me if I fulfill the requirements to be in fourth year at Hogwarts because it was sent to Dumbledore first and he can tell if I will be behind or not."

She sat down and slit it open carefully. It was very quiet and everyone was looking at her.

"Is this really the most interesting thing in the room right now? You guys must be really bored," she said looking up. Everyone laughed and went back to talking to each other, leaving Liz to open her letter in semi-privacy.

A few minutes later Harry looked at Liz. She was staring at the parchment in her hands. She seemed rather shocked. Harry tried to feel her emotions. There was an immense sadness, tempered with pride and joy. He wondered why.

"Liz, what's wrong?" he asked gently. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and handed him the parchment. He looked at it.

Charms- O

Transfiguration- O

Potions- O

Defense Against the Dark Arts- O

History of Magic- E

Care of Magical Creatures- E

Arithmancy- A

Ancient Runes- O

"What's wrong Liz? I don't think even Hermione ever got as good marks as this!" Harry was quite impressed. Though Liz had told him that she had heard that the coursework at Beauxbatons was easier than Hogwarts, these grades were excellent. She'd be giving Hermione a run for her money.

"Well, they're...they're exactly the same as my mother's exam results. She showed me all of her exam results before she died. It's exactly the same, down to the Acceptable on Arithmancy. My mom hated Arithmancy, and I don't particularly like it either." Liz laughed softly. "I hope I don't have to take it at Hogwarts."

"It's an elective," said Harry. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Good," Liz smiled and turned back to her food, a very contented feeling came over both Harry and Liz. They were happy.

* * *

The next day began early, with Ginny frantically searching for her wand, which was on her bedside table the whole time. The rest of the morning was just as frantic and Liz barely had a quiet moment. Soon, however, they were all bundled into the Muggle taxis that Mrs. Weasley had ordered (the look on the driver's face at all their luggage was worth the early morning to Liz) and they were on their way to King's Cross.

They got through the barrier with little difficulty (Harry somehow managed to be with Liz on the way through) and soon they were all aboard and Mrs. Weasley was a shrinking figure, waving on the platform. Liz sighed. It had been a long day. She relaxed against the seat of their compartment. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and she had found a compartment together. Ginny had found one with some of her own friends from school. It was finally quiet.

"Liz, do you know if you will be sorted with the first years or individually?" asked Hermione casually.

"I don't know. They didn't have houses at Beauxbatons you know. But of course, it was much smaller than Hogwarts and was all girls, so we just roomed by year."

Harry was giving expressive glances to Hermione during this time and she, being very good at understanding looks, knew what he wanted.

"Ron, I'm very hungry. How about we go find the snack trolley?" Ron looked more excited about going with Hermione than the food, which is saying something. He followed her quickly, leaving Liz and Harry alone for the first time since the morning of the Cup.

"Harry, what's wrong with your arm?" Liz asked curiously. Harry looked up quickly from examining his knuckles.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" He replied immediately. Liz was suspicious.

"Oh, you just were rubbing it a lot at breakfast. And how did you know exactly when I wanted you to pass me something? And don't beat around the bush. I know there's something going on, so tell me." Liz crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"I don't really know, Elizabeth. I just know that when you fell and hurt your arm the other night, I felt your pain. And I could almost read your thoughts at dinner last night. I don't know why. I think if I really tried, I could hear all of your thoughts. Can you read mine?"

Liz was surprised, but not much. She had been feeling some of the same things. Like at the Cup, she had sometimes felt a kind of euphoria during the match that didn't quite feel like her own. And when she had fallen and Harry had come over to her, she felt his worry as though it were her own. What was it about?

"We should definitely ask Dumbledore about this," said Liz firmly. "He will probably want to speak to me after the Sorting. He told me when I saw him at the Ministry. You should come with me and we can ask him." They were both silent for a moment. Liz had an idea. _I haven't really __tried__ to feel his thoughts. I wonder if I could?_

Tentatively, she let her mind relax and wander towards Harry's. She felt some unidentifiable emotions and then she heard it.

_Just say it to her, Harry- I love you, Elizabeth._

Liz's mind snapped back into place.

"You love me?" she asked, startled. She turned to look into Harry's eyes. She saw all the love there that she felt in her own heart towards Harry. He looked sheepish.

"Yes, Elizabeth. I do," he paused and looked down. There was a momentary awkward silence.

"Harry," Liz slid closer to him on the seat and took his hand. Warmth spread upwards through her fingers at the feel of his hand in hers. It was slightly bewildering. "Harry, I...love you too," she said softly, looking shyly up at him. He looked quite shocked. He hadn't expected her to say that.

"How...how did you know I was thinking that?' Harry asked. Liz looked slightly guilty.

"Well, I just wanted to see if the connection we have worked the other way as well. I guess it does," she smiled wickedly. Harry laughed.

"Well, as soon as we talk to Dumbledore, I'm going to have to learn to guard my thoughts then."

They were both laughing when the door to their compartment slid open. The person who opened it was the last person (perhaps besides Voldemort and Snape) that Harry wanted to see at the moment- Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry stood to his feet and spat out the question with as much contempt as he could muster. Liz looked slightly startled at this. She had never seen Harry speak with such disgust. It reminded her of how her mother spoke of Voldemort.

"I just heard about the new student. Wanted to see if rumors are true," Draco drawled, letting his eyes wander over Liz. Liz felt dirty under his gaze. She felt a distinct aversion to this person, and it wasn't just because of the waves of dislike she felt from Harry.

"Well, they are, so if you would just get out of here..." Harry drew his wand, ready to force them out if Draco kept looking at Liz like that.

"Not so fast, Potter," spat Draco. "Your friend is quite a looker. Perhaps she wants a cleaner companion, not some blood traitor and Mudblood-lover."

Liz gasped. In France, where the blood prejudices weren't so violent, to call someone a Mudblood or a blood traitor was the height of crudeness. She was angry. Liz didn't get angry very often, but when she did, there was much to fear. She wasn't a blowing up kind of person. No, her anger was cold and icy and deliberate. It didn't help that she had about the largest repertoire of jinxes and hexes of any witch her age. Draco didn't know what he was in for. If he had, he probably would have made a run for it. As it was, Liz stood to her feet, her eyes blazing with a furious light.

"I don't know who you are, but you don't even know _my_ blood status. You are in no position to provide better companionship. I am a half-blood, but the blood which ran through my murdered, Muggle father's veins was purer than your father's, no matter how many generations of wizards preceded him. Harry is a better friend than you would ever be, if you act in such an crude, prejudiced way." Crabbe and Goyle stared at Liz during this speech as if she were speaking another language. Draco simply looked taken aback. He quickly recovered.

"Well then. I suppose I won't waste my time then, with a half-blood like you. But if you ever get tired of Wonder Boy, you know where I am," Draco sneered, looking at Liz with distaste. Harry started forward, wand out, but Liz grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't," she whispered. Draco turned and left, with a parting sneer, earning a piercing glare from Liz, which, truth be told, scared him, though he didn't show it of course.

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade, Liz had reenacted the scene with much gusto to Ron and Hermione. They of course, along with Harry, warned her that Draco was a not a good enemy to have, but she thought they were overreacting. She kept their words in mind though.

One horseless carriage ride later, they arrived at Hogwarts. This was the place that would be Elizabeth's new home for the following years. She loved it. Some would find it dreary and oppressing, but Liz found it mysterious and captivating. What would happen within its walls? What adventures, what learning, what friendships, what love? She glanced at Harry. Whatever the future held, she knew one thing. Harry loved her and he would be there for her. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the carriage. Hogwarts was waiting.

Yay! We're at Hogwarts! I've had the sorting scene in my head for a while now, but I'm saving it for the next chapter. I'll get it up soon, I promise! (But only if you'll hit that button in return...please?) Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15: The Sorting

Hello all! I'm sorry that it has been so long since I updated! Life intervened and became busier than usual! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed though! I appreciate all of the wonderful encouragement that you guys give me. It inspires me to keep it up. For a while there, I was a little discouraged but your comments made me want to keep writing. Thanks! And now I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Liz is at Hogwarts!!

Odilyn

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15- The Sorting

When they got into the entrance hall, she was met by a rather severe looking woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

"You are Miss Elizabeth Greer, I suppose?" she asked Liz, looking over her spectacles piercingly.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Liz.

"You will be sorted after the first years. So if you will please go stand with them, and you three move on into the Hall. You're holding others up."

With that, Liz cast a goodbye glance at Harry and the others and went to join a sopping wet bunch of first years who where quite a bit shorter than her. She tried to compose herself, but inside she was fidgety and nervous. She so wanted to be in Gryffindor with Harry and her friends, but what if she wasn't? What would happen if she were in the same house as that horrible Draco Malfoy? She didn't know what house he was in, but he seemed like a Slytherin from what the others said.

Soon, Professor McGonagall was back, beckoning the first years and Liz to enter the Great Hall. Liz took a deep breath and fell to the back of the line. She squared her shoulders and pulled together as much dignity as she could muster.

The doors opened. Liz lost her poised demeanor for a moment as she gasped at the hall itself. It was amazing, especially the ceiling. But then she saw the sea of faces looking at her and she regained her composure, lifting her chin and moving gracefully forward.

Harry saw Liz come in behind the first years. He could feel her nervousness even from across the room. Outwardly, she looked very calm and Harry was proud of her, but he knew how scared she really was.

She fidgeted slightly as whispers flew through the room. She knew they were about her.

"Who is she?" "She's pretty." "Where did she come from?" "What year do you suppose she's in?"

Some of the whispers reached her ears. She pushed them out of her mind and focused instead on the comforting pair of green eyes sending her encouragement from the Gryffindor table. She was ready.

The first years were all sorted first. It seemed an eternity before the last name was called ("Zami, Carol") and it was Liz's turn. Everything seemed to grow quiet and she could almost hear her heart pounding against her ribcage. She walked forward and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the Hat on her head.

"Ah, Elizabeth Greer is it? I've been waiting for you. Powerful, smart, wise...oh yes. This is very difficult."

_Gryffindor, please. Oh, please pick Gryffindor! _

"Gryffindor, eh? Funny, your uncle asked me the same thing when he was sorted. Oh, no I won't tell. You must find out on your own. But if you insist, after all _he's_ in Gryffindor too, it will be...GRYFFINDOR!"

The applause from the Gryffindor table was overwhelming. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione all knew Liz and the rest of the table joined in their exuberant clapping. Liz heaved a sigh of relief as she sat down next to Harry. He took her hand under the table and gave it an encouraging squeeze. She smiled at him. He didn't let go of her hand until the food came.

* * *

The meal was excellent, but soon Liz was yawning every few seconds and had to work hard to keep her head up. She was relieved when the dessert disappeared and the Headmaster stood to his feet. He cleared his throat and silence fell. He smiled brightly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I trust that you have all stuffed yourselves sufficiently and are now ready to head to your beds." The Weasley twins broke into loud snores at this point and giggles sounded from the crowd. Dumbledore smiled slightly and then continued.

"This is a very important year at Hogwarts. Something is going to take place that hasn't happened in many, many years. The Triwizard Tournament!" There were gasps of surprise and awe around the room. A few people, including Harry who had grown up in Muggle households, had looks of bewilderment. But a sense of excitement was quickly spreading throughout the room.

Elizabeth wasn't really paying attention while Dumbledore proceeded to explain the Tournament more fully. She was dazing and thinking about her new life as a Gryffindor. Would she make more friends? She was already so glad to have made four close friends, that she didn't really feel as if she deserved any more. She heard Dumbledore explain about the age limit and heard the Weasley twins' cries of outrage. She was glad, though. The Tournament was dangerous, people had died in it. She was glad that none of her new-found friends would be participating, especially Harry. She sighed in contentment and was roused from her reverie by everyone standing to their feet and heading out the large doors.

"What's going on? What did I miss?" she asked confused. Harry gave her a hand off her seat.

"He dismissed us. We're heading to our dormitories. Hermione knows the password so we can take a shortcut."

Liz was so tired on the way to Gryffindor Tower that she didn't even really notice the route they took. She did remember that they passed some very unusual things, like moving staircases, talking portraits, and suits of armor. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione gave the password and the entered the Common Room.

"It's wonderful," said Liz. "Much nicer than the Common Room at Beauxbatons."

Harry smiled at her. He was glad she liked it. He wanted her to feel completely at home here. She had been through so much in her life that he had no greater desire than to shield her from any more hurt or pain. He took her hand and brought her into a hug. She was surprised at first, but then hugged back. A tingly feeling seemed to start at the back of her neck and then spread to her cheeks, resulting in a blush. She pulled back and smiled up at him, tears of happiness shining in her eyes.

"So," Hermione cleared her throat behind them. "Are you two, you know, together now?"

Liz looked at Harry with a curious look. He had said that he loved her and she had responded likewise, but then that absolute idiot Draco Malfoy had to interrupt. What would Harry say to Hermione's question?

"Yes, we are," he said as he put an arm around Liz's waist. Liz felt a tendril of thought creep into her mind. _Is that okay with you? _

She looked into Harry's green eyes. She put all of the love and trust she felt into a single thought and sent it to him, both with her mind and her eyes. _Yes._

He smiled and she thought he had never looked so happy. He gave her a light squeeze. Hermione was waiting to show Liz to her dorm.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," he said softly.

"Goodnight, Harry." She turned and followed Hermione up the girl's stairway, content for the first time in many months in the knowledge that there was someone who loved her.

"Liz, do you love him?" Hermione asked gently, knowing that it was a very personal question and worried that she might offend Liz.

"Yes, I do. I love him more than anything in the world," she replied softly, her eyes shining in the darkness of the hallway. Hermione stopped.

"But how do you know? How do you know that it isn't just some passing thing? What if you don't feel the same way in two months?" Hermione asked, frustration tainting her voice.

"I know because love isn't just a feeling- it's a choice, a promise. It's a promise that even if I don't feel "in love" with him in two months, I'm still going to love him by my actions and words. This isn't just a fluttery, jittery feeling like goose bumps on my arms when he's near or weakness at my knees. Though it is that as well, it's, even more importantly, a deep feeling of trust and respect and friendship. Those things don't change. Even if I don't always go shaky at the sight of him, I _will_ always trust and respect him, and _that _is what makes for a lasting relationship- a decision and commitment." Liz patted Hermione on the arm and continued up the stairway, leaving a stunned Hermione behind her.

_I have never heard anything so beautiful in my life_, thought Hermione. She would have to think about Liz's words some more. But for now, she was content, knowing that her best friend had the love and, more especially, respect of such a person.

* * *

There you go!! I will try to update more quickly this time, but you can help me by pushing that button and reviewing! Please? It will make my day!! Thanks, Odilyn.


	16. Chapter 16: More Mysteries

Hi all! I am sorry that it has been a while since I updated! I had a music camp to be at all last week! It was a ton of fun, but it did cut into my writing time. I had hoped to get more reviews on my last chapter but was slightly disappointed. Perhaps, in light of what is going to happen in this chapter, I will get more reviews this time? Pretty please? Reviews make me get up and do a happy dance around my room!! Enjoy and please review.

Odilyn

* * *

Chapter 16- More Mysteries

A soft ray of golden sunlight filtered through a crack in the red curtains in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. It fell across the face of Elizabeth Greer, making her blink her eyes and yawn widely. She had slept like a rock all night, but now it must be quite early because the sun was just rising. No one else was awake yet. She got out of bed and stretched.

She already loved it here. It felt more like home than Beauxbatons ever had. She couldn't wait to see the grounds. But today was the first day of classes and so she doubted that she would have any free time. She sighed. The one downside to coming back to school was that she would have less time alone with Harry. Sure, they would have all of their classes together and they were in the same House and lived in the same space, but it would probably be very difficult to find time to spend together without anyone else interfering. Liz smiled and placed a hand on her lips. She wondered...if Hermione hadn't been there last night, would Harry have kissed her? She had never been kissed before. Merely thinking of Harry's lips against hers made her weak at the knees. She had felt disappointment emanating from Harry when she had said goodnight and it definitely wasn't because they were together now, because he had been very happy about that. She wondered.

Fifteen minutes later, she was dressed and washed and ready for the day. The others were beginning to stir and Liz escaped down the stairs before she had a chance to discover which of her new roommates were not morning people. The common room was hushed and quiet. The fire crackled in the hearth, even though it wasn't a particularly chilly morning. She smiled as she surveyed the scene. Beauxbatons had been much more elaborate and grand, yes, but it was never this cozy and cheery.

Liz started toward a very comfortable looking armchair when a sigh startled her. It came from the couch. Liz tip-toed around and peered over the back. It was Harry. He looked like he hadn't gotten as good a night's rest as Elizabeth had. But she thought he looked very cute in the morning. His hair was even messier than usual and his bright green eyes were slightly fogged over and he had a somewhat innocent, bewildered expression that she found very endearing. She stifled a giggle and Harry turned around. He relaxed when he saw Liz.

_Boy, does she look gorgeous._

Liz blushed. "I'm glad you think so, Harry. You look rather nice yourself."

Harry laughed. "We really need to talk to Dumbledore soon so that I can decide on what I want you to hear." Liz joined in his laughter. As more stirrings were heard from upstairs, Liz felt nervousness coming from Harry. She was puzzled by it, until he spoke next.

"Elizabeth, there was...was...something..." Harry looked around nervously and scooted closer to Liz "there was something that I meant to do last night." He leaned closer to her and her breath caught in her throat. Her heart was beating so fast that it seemed about to burst its confines and prance around the room. Harry's face grew closer and closer. She felt his warm breath on her nose and she realized that his green eyes had specks of hazel in them. Harry was holding his breath, hoping that she wouldn't move away, becoming more and more captivated by the chocolaty velvet of her brown eyes. Her long eyelashes fluttered shut and the barest of spaces separated their lips and their first kiss. Both of their hearts beat as one as their lips brushed gently together. An incredible shock spread from the contact through their bodies. Harry moved closer, his lips pressing more firmly against hers.

Elizabeth's mind was whirling, taking her to places she didn't even know existed- places of love and trust and respect. His lips were soft and warm against hers and she didn't ever want him to stop. Her arms slid up gently to rest on his broad shoulders.

Harry was overwhelmed by the feeling that swept over him. He loved this girl more than he had ever thought it possible to love anyone. Her nose brushed softly against his as she put her hands on his shoulders. He put one arm around her waist and drew her closer, into the soft, sweet kiss. He buried his other hand into her silky curls, like he had always wanted to do and inhaled her sweet vanilla scent. She felt perfect in his arms.

The moment seemed to last an eternity. But then they pulled apart and they rested their foreheads together, gazing deeply into each other's eyes, communing with their thoughts.

_I love you, Elizabeth. So much._

_I love you, too Harry. Please...don't ever leave me?_

_I would never leave you Elizabeth. You feel like the other half of my soul, my true self. I am whole when I am with you. To be apart from you would be to sever myself in two._

_I'm glad, Harry. So glad._

Elizabeth sighed and leaned against Harry, content for the moment just to love and be loved.

* * *

After half an hour, the rest of their friends had awakened and Ron, Harry, Elizabeth, and Hermione were headed toward the Great Hall for breakfast. A second year stopped Liz on the way down.

"This is for you," she said briskly and then walked away, after handing Liz a rolled-up parchment. She turned it over and opened it. It was from Dumbledore.

"He wants to meet with me before breakfast, you too Harry," she said. Ron had an incredulous look at the words "before breakfast". Nothing should happen before breakfast. He looked at Harry and Liz expectantly.

"Well? Shouldn't you two be off then?" He cast a nervous glance at Hermione. She was turning slightly pink. Liz grinned.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Come on Harry," she grabbed Harry's hand and began to head down the hallway at a quick pace. When they got around the corner, she erupted into laughter. "I think Ron really appreciated that, Elizabeth," Harry laughed. He took her hand and they started toward Dumbledore's office.

After giving the password ("licorice wands") Harry and Liz moved up the spiral staircase to the office. Liz was quite impressed with everything she saw. It was all very grand and mysterious.

Dumbledore was seated behind a large desk, his fingertips resting lightly together, a thoughtful look in his twinkling blue eyes. When Harry and Liz entered, he motioned for them to sit down. They obeyed.

"Well, I am glad to see you settling in Elizabeth. I hope that the transition hasn't been too terrible," Dumbledore's eyes flickered briefly between Harry and Liz in amusement. Liz blushed.

"I am adjusting as well as can be expected, Headmaster," she replied politely. "But there are some things that we wished to speak to you about..."

"Ah, yes. I thought we would get to that. You two are too intelligent to not have discovered certain...peculiarities between you." Dumbledore grew slightly graver. "Elizabeth Greer, there are many things that you do not know about yourself. I do not think now is the time to divulge all of them, but there are certain things that you should be made aware of." Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and she cast a nervous glance at Harry. He shrugged his shoulders. She turned back to Dumbledore.

"You have one family member still living, but because of certain circumstances he was unable to take you in and is in fact unaware of your existence. I will not tell you who he is. You must discover it on your own. Now, in regards to the connection between the two of you- it is a strange thing and one which will require some research on my part. It began before you were born and is now made stronger by the feelings between you." Dumbledore smiled over his spectacles at them. They blushed slightly and glanced nervously at each other.

"But sir, what is this connection? How did it begin?" Harry asked.

"Ah, I thought you would ask that," Dumbledore gave them both a hard stare and seemed to be contemplating something. "I believe, Harry, that in order for things to go smoothly, I shall not tell you that, at least, not yet. But have no fear- it not an evil thing, on the contrary, it will be a blessing. We do, however, need to arrange for you to learn how to use it and control it. I will send you a letter alerting you to the lesson times. That is all. Now off to breakfast with you."

Harry and Liz reluctantly stood, casting repeated glances at Dumbledore as they left the room, as if hoping that he would change his mind and spill the beans. But it was to no avail. Dumbledore merely looked at the ceiling and started humming the school song. Harry looked at Liz.

_He's gone slightly mental, don't you think?_

Liz giggled at this and took Harry's hand as they went down the stairs, feeling as if, instead of learning more about the circumstance surrounding their connection and her parent's deaths, there were just more and more mysteries being revealed.


	17. Sorry! Discontinued

Hi, everyone! I am sorry to announce that I have to discontinue this story. I thought that I would be able to continue it, but once school started and my life got hectic it got really difficult. I am also having a hard time getting inspired for this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed- you guys are awesome- and to everyone who read this fic. I want to write more in the future, but it will have to be during the summer months, and I will try to have a complete story finished before posting it, so that you won't have to wait as long and there won't be the danger of me not finishing it! I'm sorry and thanks again!

Odilyn


End file.
